Fairy Tail: A Different Story
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tek here, I didn't enjoy the ending of the Fairy Tail Manga and as such, I have created my own Fairy Tail story of how I wanted it to go. There are implied Lemons but no actual Lemon Scenes in this story so i decided to rate it as K , I hope you all enjoy, bye for now and as always, I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

In the city of Magnolia, all people could see was a man with a hat on and a bandana over his face but the most noticeable thing about him, the object that made him stand out, as a wizard was the staff with a magic gem in its centre. Then people noticed where he was heading, the massive guildhall on the edge of the city, the infamous guild Fairy Tail.

"I'm almost there, I can avenge you, Father" was the only thing that came out of the stranger's mouth as he reached the doors of the guild hall. As the doors opened, everyone in the guild looked towards the stranger as he walked through the guild, stopped at the request board, and started browsing. The Fire dragon slayer looked at the strange mage that had walked in to Fairy Tail then looked at Mirajane Strauss, the She-Devil, and asked "is that Mystogan, is it possible?" and she answered with "No but he looks very similar, what I'm wondering is how he knew what Mystogan looked like?" "I'll go and talk to him, I'll get some answers," Natsu the fire dragon slayer said as he walked over to the stranger. "Hey what you doing here" was the first thing out of Natsu's mouth as he approached the stranger, "this is a place to get work, is it not" was the strangers only reply to the aggravated dragon slayer. Within a second Natsu had lifted the Stranger, slammed him against the request board, and shouted, "Who are you? And how do you know what Mystogan looked like?". "Let me show you" was what the stranger said as he pulled his staff on his foe and smashed in over his head. Natsu released him and held his head in pain and then he heard those words, Mystogan's secret attack, " **5 Layer, Secret Circle, Sacred Song** " as 5 magic circles appeared over him he uttered two words "Oh SHIT!" and it was over, as the smoke cleared all people could see was an unconscious Natsu lying on the ground.

Gajeel the iron dragon slayer and Grey Fullbuster ran over and started charging their attacks when they heard three voices shout "stop don't attack him" Gajeel and grey turned to see where the voices were coming from and they turned white with fear. The three people who had shouted were no other than Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's own Titania Erza Scarlett and Cana Alberona, daughter of Gildarts Fairy Tail's strongest wizard. "There is only one person other than Mystogan who can cast that spell, Tekuya is that you?" the stranger took of his hat and bandana and replied with a smile "hey Mira, Cana, Erza how are your girl's doing? It's been a while". At that moment, he was bombarded with hugs from the three mages "Tekuya, where have you been? It's been 4 years since you were last here," Mira said with a curious and worried voice. "I've been training and working on a little something special" Tekuya said catching Mira's interest "what little something" came out of Mira's mouth. "sorry, it's a secret" Tekuya replied, and in that second Mira put on her really annoyed face trying to intimidate him into telling him "yeah Bye!" was the last thing Tekuya said as he turned into mist and disappeared. "Get Back HERE!" Mira shouted at thin air hoping he would answer, "god no, you will hurt me" was what she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Tekuya talking to Laxus the Lightning dragon slayer, "so how have you been Laxus? Picked up Mira yet?" was what Tekuya had said as he nudged Laxus's shoulder, a blush flew over his face "no I haven't now shut up there is nothing between us" was Laxus's reply. "Ha, ha you're so easy" Tekuya replied. "Hello excuse us but who is he? And why did he knock out Natsu" Lucy blurted out, "Pardon my manners, let me introduce Prince Tekuya Fernandes of Edolas" Mira said in a posh accent with a cheeky smile. "Ha, ha very funny Mira, but anyway nice to meet you all my name is Tekuya and I am a member a Fairy Tail"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back Tek

Everyone just stared with confused faces until a loud voice broke the silence "ATTENTION BRATS, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT" Boomed across the guild hall from Master Makarov, "but Master, Tekuya's back" Came from the mouths of Cana, Mira and Erza "He's what, but he disappeared 4 years ago" the master replied as he ran through the crowd of mages. The last ones moved out of his way and there in front of him was Tekuya, son of Mystogan, "Tekuya your back" Makarov said uneasily "Hey gramps, how are you" Tekuya replied, "Tekuya, about your father" Makarov muttered "I know, he has gone home to Edolas. It's for the best, he was being held back here" Tekuya said depressingly "well what was that announcement you were talking about" "ah yes, the annual Fairy Tail S-class trails are closing in and hear are this year's participants Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss and Wendy Marvell. "I was chosen, that makes no sense" Wendy said with a confused face "I disagree, you trained really hard with team Natsu and were matching them, so it makes sense you would be in the running's" came out of Erza's mouth. "The S-class trails will start in one week on Tenrou Island so find yourself a partner and meet us in the port of Hargeon in one week's time, good luck to all of you".

(Time skip Six days)

"Hey Lisanna, you got a minute" Tekuya shouted to Lisanna as she was walking home, "sure what is it Tekuya, ok can I make a request first" she replied, "Sure what is it?" "Can we shorten your name to Tek it's easier to pronounce and remember". "No problem I'm fine with that" Tek replied. "Do you want to come over I'll make us something to eat" "Sure" was the answer that Lisanna said with a smile on her face "wow, you have such a beautiful smile" Tek complimented, Lisanna started blushing.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Bond (TekLis)

After the meal "Tek why did you come back to Fairy Tail?" "I guess you could say wandering for two years can have a big impact and I wanted to see my family again" "good answer Tek, it's getting late can I stay here tonight. I don't want to walk home" Lisanna said with a hoping tone "Sure, I have no problem with it you take the bed and I'll take the couch" Tek said with complete enthusiasm. "No that doesn't seem fair, let's both take the bed there is enough room for both of us" Lisanna said with an annoyed look on her face. Fearing for his life knowing what Mira is like, Tek said "Yeah, sure, ok".

The next morning Tekuya awoke to a sleeping naked Lisanna and shook his head "you really are a pain in the neck, you know that?" he said as he was getting dressed ready for the S-class trials, She awoke to hearing a door close and said "where I'm I this isn't my room" and her answer came when she saw a picture of Mystogan and Tek when he was a child, "oh shit, I'm in his house, shit the S-class trials" were the words that came from a rushing Lisanna as she quickly got dressed sorted and ready for the trials and ran to catch the train to Hargeon port.


	4. Chapter 4: The S-Class Trails

(At Hargeon Port)

Master Makarov speaks to the Mages at the port next to a ship "Now that everyone is here the teams have been decided first is Natsu Dragneel and happy", "oh yeah" came from Natsu's mouth, "second we have Grey Fullbuster and Loke", they just grinned at each other, "third is Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia", "we're going to win" was what Cana had to say, "fourth is Levy McGarden and Gajeel redfox", Gajeel just grinned and used Levy as an arm rest, "fifth we have Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Strauss", the two just looked at each other and nodded, "sixth we have Freed Justine and Bickslow", Bickslow just winks at Lisanna who just blush's, seventh we have Elfman Strauss and Evergreen, "S-class needs a real man" was Elfman's ideal, "and finally we have Wendy Marvell and Tekuya Fernandes", "we can do this just believe in yourself, ok Wendy" Tek said to her "yep, I trust you" she replied without hesitation. "Alright now that we have sorted things out, off to Tenrou Island" Master Makarov shouted.

(Off the Shore of Tenrou Island)

"Master can you see that" Tekuya asked as he watched someone walk along the beach line of Fairy Tail's sacred island "yes I can now who or what is it? And how did it get on Tenrou?" was Master Makarov's reply as he too watched the person or creature walk along the shore line and into the forest. "it's gone for now, but I expect that isn't the last time we'll see it" Tek said with a concerned tone "I'm afraid your right Tekuya" Makarov replied "Master, me and Lisanna were talking last night and we have shortened my name to Tek around the guild, we thought it would be easier" "oh ok Tek" the Master replied. As people tried to get off the boat they realized that Freed had booby trapped the ship with an enchantment, so they couldn't leave the ship, at that moment both Levy and Evergreen used their magic to let their teams through the enchantment and Natsu was having a tantrum because he was being left behind "Damn traitors, get back here!" Natsu shouted to the other teams "don't worry Natsu at least no one else got a head start, see Tekuya and Wendy are … they're gone, when did they vanish?" was Lucy's statement and question.

(On Tenrou Island)

"Wendy let's take this path I have a good feeling about it" Tek says looking down one of the paths "ok sure I'll trust you to make the right decision" Wendy replied.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Revealed

As they walked down the path labelled D, the came across a large cavern and in the middle stood the great Titania, Erza Scarlett. "Well I guess this will be interesting after all, hey Erza ready for round two" Tek shouted to Fairy Tail's **requip** Knight "Ok then Tek, bring it on" was Titania's only answer as she **requipped** into her Black-Wing armour and charged "Wendy you work on support magic while I deal with Erza" Tek told her "Ok just be careful, she's tough **I call upon thee, the storm fight to claim the heavens, Arms** " she replied as she jumped back "oh I know" Tek said as he charged pulling his staff off of his back and deflected her Black-Blade. "hey Erza you seem to be getting sloppy or my weapon took you by surprise" Tek shouted to his enemy "It did this sword can cut through a mountain and yet your weapon doesn't have a scratch, care to explain yourself?" she replied, "Sure my staff is made from a special alloy found in Edolas called Wizard Canceller so no magic weapon or spell could break it" "that makes more sense but I can still separate you from it" she shouted as she knocked the weapon out of his hands and hit him directly with the sword "Ahh that thing stings guess I can't keep my secret any longer" Tek said as he started charging his magic attack then as Erza went in for the winning strike she heard two words that took her by surprise " **Dark Dragon** " She saw a magic circle form in front of Tek and uttered two words as she put her Black-Blade in front of her to block the attack " **Roar** " as that word was spoken a beam of pure darkness shoot straight at Erza knocking her down but not out. "He's a Dragon Slayer" was the unified words of Erza and Wendy "Yep that's my secret I'm a Dragon Slayer and a unique one at that I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer, my power resides everywhere even in the hearts of people" "wait you can absorb the darkness from people's hearts?" Erza questioned "Yep but it makes me a darker person" Tony replied, "that's quite a bad side effect still show me what you got" "yes Ma'am, **Dark Dragon Shadow Fist** " Tek's hand was shrouded in darkness which then crashed into Erza's Black-blade shattering it and knocking her unconscious "sorry Erza I'll repair it for you I promise" Tek said as he started walking towards the gate with Wendy. After they left the tunnel Tek put his hand on Wendy's shoulder and said, "Wendy go to the base camp and wait for me, there is something I need to check on" "ok don't take long I'll start to worry" she replied with a smile. Across the other side of the forest Mirajane was heading to base after losing to Elfman and Evergreen "My baby bro is getting married, I'm so happy right now I could squeal like a little girl" Mira was saying to herself when she saw a boy with black hair walk towards a lake she was walking past, she went over to confront him "who are you? And what are you doing on this island? This is sacred ground for the Fairy Tail guild and I will not have you mess with the S-class trials" Mira shouted at the boy he just looked at her then started walking away completely ignoring what she just said "that's it **Take-Over: Satan's Soul** " she shouted as she transformed into her first Soul form, a demon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Strange Boy (TekMi)

The boy turned back just to get punched in the gut and set flying into the lake, "I asked you some questions I expect you to answer" Mira shouted at him as he climbed out of the lake. The boy raised his hands in front of him and a stream of black magic came flying out in Mira's direction luckily she dodged it when she figured out what it was "Death Magic" was that she said in fear, she then used another **Take-Over: Satan's Soul "** **Halphas"** was the only thing she said before transforming into her second strongest form the demon goddess Halphas "now try this on for **size Evil Explosion** " she blasted her most deadly and powerful attack at the boy and he jumped over it he then looked at her with fear and disappeared. Tek then formed in front of Mira "Hey Mira, are you ok?" was all he said as she turned back to her usual self "Yes but I could use some stress relief and I think you will be able to help."


	7. Chapter 7: Grimoire Heart Arrives

(Three Hours Later)

"So how did you find out about me and Lisanna" he asked the barely conscious she-devil, "She keep blushing every time she looked at you… so I asked her about it and after a couple of run arounds she finally admitted to sleeping…with…you so I got intrigued and decided I need to test you for myself after all she was virgin, you took away her innocence" she replied "oh shit, Elfman's going to kill me" he said out loud.

(off the shores of Tenrou Island)

"I will give you till the count of three to get out of my sight or I'm blowing you and your people to oblivion" Master Makarov said whilst charging **Fairy Law** , one of the three grand Fairy spells, "1" he shouted at the ship of Grimoire Heart. "2" he shouted as the leader of Grimoire Heart stood on his ship and prepared to face his opponent "3" Makarov said as he closed his hands together and prepared to unleash his spell "Don't be so hasty Boy" the leader of Grimoire Heart said as he started charging his own spell " **Grimoire Law** , Surrender or I will wipe out your island and all of your children" Master Hades shouted at Makarov. "Erza fire the signal flare to warn everyone that there are intruders on Tenrou Island I'm to look for them now" Tek shouted as he dropped Mira off at the camp site "why who is attacking us" she shouted back "Grimoire Heart, now just do it" he shouted as he turned into mist.

(Somewhere on Tenrou)

"I didn't just hit the cats, I hit the little Dragon Slayer too, oh well teaches her to try to run from me now back to you Fire Dragon Ha, ha, ha" Zancrow, one of Grimoire Heart's seven sins of purgatory, shouted whilst laughing manically after hitting Carla, Happy and Wendy with is God Slayer magic "Now to finish you off… what?" Zancrow was cut off by the boy who had fought Mirajane appearing in front of him "why did you hurt that little girl?" was all the boy said, "I'm sorry lord Zeref but I have been ordered to kill them and retrieve you" Zancrow answered the boy who he thought was the Black wizard, Zeref. The expression on the boy's face went from uninterested to complete anger "Don't compare me to that weakling, I am not Zeref!" the boy shouted whilst charging a death blast. Zancrow decided to act quickly in fear of his life and cast a spell " **God Slayer secret arts, God lotus, Flame explosion** " came from Zancrow as he formed a black fire explosion, which in turn knocked Natsu, Wendy and the Exceeds off the cliff. As the smoke cleared Zancrow noticed that the boy had taken no damage and decided to flee for his life, the boy would have followed him but felt a force of darkness not unlike his own moving towards him, as Tek emerged from the forest all he could see was damage and that boy "Who are you? And what are you doing here?".


	8. Chapter 8: A Fated Encounter

"I asked you a question I expect you to answer," he shouted at the strange boy. "why would I answer a weakling like you" the boy replied in an unconcerned tone "Right then I guess all I can do is fight you then, you should have no problems if I'm so weak" Tek said with anger in his voice as he charged at the boy pulling his staff from his back. As he reached the boy he thrusted his staff forward to knock him back or down instead the boy stopped the staff right in front of him then using a form of magic shattered the staff "No that's impossible this is wizard canceller it can't be affected by magic" Tek stuttered he was to stunned to focus until he looked at the boy and rage filled him "You're going to pay" Tony growled, the boy looked at him confused "That staff was a gift from my FATHER!" Tekuya roared as he charged one of his spell " **Dark Dragon Roar** " a stream of jet black darkness flew out of his mouth, this blast was blocked by the boy when he uttered some words under his breath " **Death Block** ", this spell stopped the roar in its tracks. "what the hell are you?" Tek shouted at the arrogant teen "if that's how you want to play it **Dragon Slayer secret arts, Consuming Darkness, Beam of Infinite Oblivion** " He put his hands to his sides and started focusing on his magic seconds later a ball of Dark energy the size of a basketball formed in his hands then within the blink of an eye he fired a beam of darkness from the ball of dark energy. The beam spiraled towards the boy destroying everything around it, the boy uttered the same two words " **Death Block** " and the same result, the blast was dissipated by the defense spell. The boy then sent Tek of off the cliff with a destruction spell.

Mira arrived to find the boy there with his hand facing the direction of the cliff, "Where is Tekuya, I sensed his magic here, where is he?" she shouted at the dark-haired boy, the boy looked at her then pointed at the cliff again signaling that he went over it. "No…no how could this happen; I will kill you for this "Mirajane roared at the boy with tears streaming down her face as she used her **take-over** magic to transform into Halphas. "I couldn't hit you last time but this time your wide open, **Evil Explosion** " she blasted a beam of shadows at the boy. As the blast hit the boy, he just put up his arms to absorb the damage from the hit. After Mira had stopped firing, she waited for the smoke to clear, and as it did, her face fell to confusion and shock, the boy was just stood there with smoke leaking from his slightly grazed arms. As Mira charged her most deadly attack, the dreaded **Soul Extinction** , the boy prepared to defend himself. As the blast hit him or so she thought, she walked over to the shards of Tek's destroyed staff and started picking them up until she heard an object spinning, she looked over at the smoke and stared in confusion and fear, the boy was spinning a staff deflecting the attack what scared and confused her was the staff itself. It was the same as Tek's except it had three heads not one.


	9. Chapter 9: A Devastation Conversation

"What the hell, how did you fix the staff, the pieces are still in my hands and why does it look like that?" Mira shouted at the already unamused boy, "This is my version of his little stick" the boy replied with a smirk on his face. Mira decided to take a closer look at the boy now that they weren't fighting and all that she could see in his eyes were anger and pain over a recent loss of someone close. "Who did you lose?" the boy looked confused about Mira's question, "I said who did you lose the emotions that you are giving off suggest that you lost someone close to your heart" Mira said with complete empathy. "He fell off the cliff after that yellow-haired bastard with the annoying laugh tried to kill me, I was going after him but your friend with the staff arrived, so we fought, and I won he went off the cliff then you appeared" the boy explained with irritation in his voice. "so, what you're saying is that, I'm taking up your time" "yep" was his only reply. "well I'm sorry if you've just thrown one of the two loves of my life off a cliff". Mira shot back at him, "you know what, I don't care, your boy toy is alive, I can sense his presence, now go find him". As she disappeared the boy let out a sigh "why is she so persistent" the boy muttered as he disappeared into thin air.

"oww, what the hell, why does my head hurt" Tekuya groaned outload as he sat up at the bottom of a cliff, "Oh I remember now, that son of a Bitch, he broke my staff and he's going to pay" As he was getting up he saw a girl with pink hair walking through the Tenrou forest, on closer inspection he noticed that she had golden wing-like objects over her ears she looked about Wendy's age (13-14) and she didn't seem to have a Fairy Tail emblem.

(On the other side of the forest)

Kain of the seven sins of purgatory had just landed on the island face first when the strange boy appeared out of thin air right in front of him Kain sat up looked at the boy and instantly started bowing "Lord Zeref sir, I must insist you come with me, Lord Hades is expecting you" the large sumo-wrestler like man spoke in a derpy voice. The boy glared at the large man bowing before him and his eyes turned red "Do not compare me to that weakling I am not ZEREF!" the boy Roared at the man twice his size "Em so who are you then sir" the big man asked shaking in his boots "My name is Takeshi and I am the last thing you will ever see" Takeshi said in an emotionless voice as he held his hand up to the man and in the blink of an eye the was an explosion which shook the whole island and caused rocks to crumble and collapse.


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship starts with Trust

(The other side of the forest)

Tekuya was about to confront the pink-haired stranger when the rocks from the tree started falling and she was walking right into their line of trajectory. Without a second thought Tek ran through the brush grabbed the girl did a roll to dodge the first rock landed he then did a backflip to dodge the next one then started running with the girl held close to his chest as the last of the rocks landed he let her go. She looked at him and saw the Fairy Tail emblem so on instinct she activated her magic and summoned two swords made of energy, "so that's how it going to be huh, I just saved your life and that's how you're going to repay me, I guess I should have expected that" he said calmly. She sighed and dissipated her swords "Fine I guess I do owe you my life" she started walking away "Can you at least tell me your name? I'm Tekuya" "it's Meredy" she said as she walked into the forest and out of sight, "Huh cute" Tek said as he sensed the presence of the God Slayer Zancrow "Well I better go thank him for treating my friends so well" he said sarcastically as he started walking in the direction of the power source.

(At the power source)

"Ha you're weak as ever Dragon Slayer, you can't even touch me, you're so pathetic" he then heard a voice from behind him "If he's so weak why don't you try me on for size" he turned to see Tekuya walk out of the forest area "And who the hell are you?" Zancrow replied "I'm Tekuya Fernandes, son of Mystogan, and a proud Fairy Tail wizard, so come at me" Tony replied with slight cockiness in his voice. "How dare you speak to me is such a manner **God Slayer Bellow** " Zancrow roared as his spell shot out of his mouth and headed in Tony's direction "If that's how you want to play it, **Dark Dragon Roar** " Tek Roared as his spell shot from his mouth and collided with Zancrow's, the two attacks cancelled each other out "We seem to be evenly matched" Tekuya said with a smirk "Oh really well guess what Dragon Slayer I'm just getting started" "well guess what so am I" Tek said with a smile on his face as he ran towards his opponent.


	11. Chapter 11: The End of Zancrow

As the two collided Zancrow noticed the smile across his enemies face "You're really enjoying this aren't you" he said with a shocked face "of course, I don't often get a decent fight where my life is on the line, so this is quite entertaining" Tekuya replied smirking "you're naiver then I thought if you enjoy your life being on the line" Zancrow said loudly as he threw a punch at the Circle Magic mage "Well life isn't worth living without any excitement in it, you know, it gets boring just going on easy jobs and getting paid, I needed a challenge so I could go all out, **Dark Dragon Shadow Fist** " Tek said excitedly as he threw his spell infused fist at his opponent knocking him back as he made contact "Wow you're logic astounds me, it's like you don't fear death" Zancrow said in an irritated voice as he started charging his main attack " **God Slayer Secret arts, Voice of the Gods** " he shouted as a Magic Circled appeared in front of him, "I don't fear it, I welcome death" Tekuya said with a smile on his face as he prepared to counter Zancrow's attack with one of his own " **Dragon Slayers secret arts, Consuming Darkness, Beam of Infinite Oblivion** " as the two attacks hit each other the God Slayers attack started to overpower the Dragon slayers "well it looks like your losing this one Dragon Slayer, and with this battle goes your life" Zancrow shouted as he laughed maniacally "Don't be so sure of yourself this battle has only just started" Tekuya shouted whilst smiling as he opened his mouth the darkness and shadows from the area seemed to just pour into his mouth as his stomach grow four sizes then returned to normal "Now let's see how you fare now **Dragon Slayers secret arts, Consuming Darkness, Shadow Explosion"** Tek shouted as he charged his second Dragon Slayer secret arts move well still using his first "are you insane? If you try to use two Secret art moves at the same time you will most likely die and kill everything in the surrounding area" Zancrow shouted to him with a concerned expression "What's wrong Zancrow you look scared, Natsu get Gramps out of here and get him well again Fairy Tail is going to need the old geezer if it's going to survive this assault" Tek shouted to the Fire Dragon Slayer who was stood next to the seriously injured Master of Fairy Tail "But what about you?" Natsu asked with a worrying tone, "Don't worry about me if I don't make it you're the only other Fairy Tail member who has a chance of taking down Hades, now go" Tek said to him with complete honesty in his voice "No I'm not leaving you man Fairy Tail needs you, you're Mystogan's son you're Wendy's big brother and you're my friend I'm not leaving you here" Natsu shouted back "NATSU, GO NOW!" Tek Roared at him as he was ready to fire his second spell, the shouting made Natsu stand in fear for a second but knowing that Tek's mind was made up he grabbed Makarov and ran leaving Tek with only one final sentence" Good luck, and you come back alive you here I don't care what it takes you make it back alive" "Of course like I'm going to give up so easily" Tek Laughed as he fires his second Secret art whilst still using his first, this created a bubble of darkness which destroyed everything inside it, when the bubble had dissipated Zancrow's lifeless body was on the ground and Tek's unconscious body was lying in a crater, his left arm glowing Mysteriously.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sensory Survival

(Somewhere in the forest of Tenrou)

As Takeshi wandered aimlessly after losing sense of the dark power source he felt earlier he bumped into another of the Seven sins of purgatory, Meredy. On instinct she created her energy swords and scanned him, but she could not find any references to him in her database and she could not find a Fairy Tail emblem on him. "Who are you? And why can I not find you in my database?" Meredy said to the him cautiously "Why do you desire to kill?" Takeshi asked with emotionless eyes, "I do what I am told, my orders are to kill so I kill" She answered bluntly. After that answer Takeshi's eyes filled with rage and hate as he lifted his hand in front of him and started charging the attack. She then realized what type of magic he was using, so she used her **sensory link** magic to link them together, " **Death blast** " came out of his mouth as a blast came out of his palm and fired straight towards her, as it hit her he started feeling everything she was, so he quickly shut off his attack " **Sensory Link** Magic, clever" he said in an irritated voice as he searched for the link. Takeshi searched until he found the link at the bottom of his leg and destroyed it, but by the time he had turned to looked towards where she was, she had disappeared. Takeshi then sensed another desire to kill near him and a large source of death magic with it "Oh shit, they found him" Takeshi muttered out loud as he turned into the wind, "Put him down" was all that Ultear, daughter of Ur, and the strongest of the seven sins of purgatory had heard from behind her as she picked up the unconscious Zeref, she turned to see Takeshi who was exactly identical to the Black Wizard, "Ah I see, I was wondering why there were reports of Zeref wandering the island when I was following the presence of the stationary Black Wizard, you must be his Twin, what's your name?" she asked with a smile. "I told you to put him down, and it is none of your business what my name is" Takeshi said with bitterness in his voice. "I'm sorry, I can't do that, you see we need Lord Zeref to create the Grand Magic world, so he will be coming with me" Ultear replied without hesitation. "then I'm afraid I can't let you leave here alive" Takeshi said as he raised his hand and started charging a **death blast** "oh really, I don't think you have the balls to fire on me" Ultear said with a hint of cockiness in her voice. The problem for Takeshi was she was right, he couldn't fire, he hated death especially causing it, now that his rage had died down he could control himself and his death magic "I thought so this should be easy then" Ultear said as she created her crystal and started beating Takeshi down, Takeshi wouldn't fight back in case he killed her, so he stood there until he fell from the pain and slipped into unconsciousness. "Well he was a pushover" Ultear remarked as she walked away with the unconscious Zeref over her shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13: The Third Bond (TakMav)

(At Mavis Vermillion's grave)

Takeshi awoke next to the grave of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion, "How did I get here, the last thing I remember I was being pummeled by that girl how did I end up here" "I brought you here Takeshi" Came from a voice that originated behind Takeshi, he turned around to see the one and only Mavis Vermillion stood in front of him, "Mavis you're here" "Of course I am silly, this is my grave on my Island" She answered childishly. " now give me a second whilst I change" Mavis said with a cheeky smile as she walked behind a tree "What do you mean change, you're a spirit, you can't change, can you?" Takeshi Stuttered. "Well sounds like someone's getting embarrassed, I hope you're not having dirty thoughts about me without clothing, Takeshi" she said flirtatiously as she walked from behind the tree, the weird thing was that she was still wearing the same clothes, relatively she hadn't changed at all but there was something off about her magic energy "What is wrong with your energy Mavis, it feels condensed or trapped" Takeshi said worriedly "Well silly, that's because I have created a psychical form for myself, to become human again" She replied with a loving smile "Now let's get this started" she said with lust filling her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Team Natsu vs Master Hades

(Grimoire Heart's command ship)

"What are you insects doing on my ship" Master Hades shouted at Team Natsu "Well you should already know that, you pile of shit, you sent your little shits to kill us but we beat them now it's your turn" a voice growled behind him. He turned around to see a man with black hair standing in front of him a dark aura coming off his body, within a second another boy with black hair appeared in front of the first and spoke to him. "Here take this and win for this island's sake" Takeshi demanded as he threw the new version of Tek's staff at him. He then disappeared, "Ok I will, you will perish for defiling Mavis's sacred Island and ruining the S-class trials" Tekuya roared as he ran at Hades "You guys stay back, I'll deal with him even if it kills me" Tony shouted to team Natsu. "No Tony, last time you did something like this you almost did die, we had to drag you back to camp because you were in a crater." Natsu answered worrying. As Natsu complained, he saw Tekuya hit Hades with the staff and as it made contact Hades set a light then froze over, as he thawed out of the ice he spoke "That did nothing you are so weak" he laughed with cockiness in his voice. Tekuya looked at him then pointed up smirking, Hades looked up and gasped, there were 5 magic circles above him " **5 Layer, Secret Circle, Sacred Song** " Tekuya shouted as the blast came down on Hades full force. As the smoke cleared Hades was getting up out of a crater "That was foolish child you can't kill me, I'm full of **Primordial** Magic, you can't hurt me, now let me prove my point" Hades growled as he looked in Lucy's direction. He held up his hand and pointed it at Lucy he then started screaming that much that the veins in his head popped out, moments later Lucy started to bloat and her Fairy Tail emblem disappeared from her hand "What the fuck, what are you doing to Lucy" Natsu Roared at Hades although he could not be heard over Hades screaming. After about one minute of him screaming Lucy's body exploded, her intestines went all over Erza along with a large portion of her muscle and blood, Wendy saw Lucy's heart and lungs or what was left of them soaked in blood right at her feet, the only thing she could do was scream. The rest of Lucy landed on Tekuya and Natsu who were overcome with rage, "How dare YOU, you just killed a member of Fairy Tail in the presence of Master Mavis and her family, Now DIE!" Tekuya Roared as he charged an attack " **Dark Dragon Wing Attack** " Tekuya exclaimed in rage as he summoned Dark energy with his hands to create two wings and slashed at Hades with them, "Do you really think your weak attacks will hurt me" Hades laughed, then the attack hit him he screamed in agony as the attack surged through his body. "Well I must admit, I didn't believe you could hurt me at all, maybe you're not as weak as I thought" Hades Scowled, "Well maybe you shouldn't have pissed me off or killed a member of Fairy Tail right in front of me or in the presence of Mavis" Tekuya Growled.


	15. Chapter 15: Tek vs Hades (Fairy Awaken)

(On Grimoire Hearts Ship)

As Tek ran at Hades, he opened his mouth and shouted a spell " **Dark Dragon ending claw** ", a gigantic claw of darkness formed around his hand. He swung the claw at Hades but due to the claws size it just barely scratched him as he jumped out of the way of its trajectory "Ah that thing stings and it only just scratched me" Hades moaned in confusion. "Shut up and DIE!" Tek raged at Hades as he started charging another spell, " **Dark Dragon Shadow F** …" Tek Coughed up blood as he saw Hades punching him in the gut whilst breaking his ribs with his other fist. "No thank you, your attacks sting like a bitch so, I'll kill you first," Hades laughed with an evil smile as Tekuya fell off his fist and landed face first and hit the ground. "No Brother, get up" Wendy screamed with Tears flowing from her eyes as she looked upon Tekuya lying on the ground, "You're his little sister, then you can die next" Hades laughed Manically. "You will not touch her, I won't let you," Tekuya growled as he dragged himself from the ground, blood pouring from his mouth and chest. "You can't stop me, your too weak" "that's what you think" Tekuya said as he brought his hands together to form a circular formation in front of his chest. "You can't cast that spell, you don't know so don't bluff me, boy" Hades said as he started to charge an attack. As the magic started to charge in Anthony's hands, Erza and Natsu's eyes Enlarged "That's impossible, it can't be" Erza muttered "It's **Fairy Law** , but how does he know it" Natsu asked with confusion in his voice, "Isn't it obvious, I was taught" Tekuya said with a smirk. "Who taught you because I know personally that Makarov wouldn't teach a weakling like you an ultimate level spell" Hades yelled "True but Makarov isn't the only person who knows that move" Anthony answered "Laxus taught you that then, he is the only person that knows Fairy Law other than Makarov" Erza commented "Nope, you're missing someone" Anthony replied to Erza's comment "Who" Natsu asked with a confused tone. "Who else, Mavis" Tek Laughed, as the spell hit its full charge.


	16. Chapter 16: Laxus saves the day

"Bye, have fun in hell" Tekuya Growled as he slammed his hands together inclosing the magic energy in his hands "I invoke **Fairy Law** " Anthony said as he opened his hands and released the spell over Grimoire Hearts base. As soon as the magic cleared over, everyone noticed that Hades was unconscious and Tek was stood panting, "How did you learn that move" Erza demanded as she ran over to the panting Dragon slayer, "I already told you, Mavis taught it to me whilst I was down" "That's not possible Tek, she's been dead for over 100 years" Natsu said cautiously. "That can't be true, she's right over there… where did she go, she was there just a minute ago" Tekuya said with confusion in his voice as he looked at the corner. "Well I must admit I didn't expect you to be able to hurt me" Hades said as he got up without a scratch "And I definitely didn't think you could pull off **Fairy Law** , maybe you aren't as weak as I thought" Hades remarked as he started walking towards the Fairy Tail members, with one blast he knocked them all down to the ground and walked towards Natsu "You will be the first one to go" Hades laughed as he pointed towards Natsu and started charging the same magic he used to kill Lucy "No Natsu" Erza, Grey, Wendy and Tekuya said in union as Hades finished charging and began to fire, "Goodbye Salamander" Hades muttered as he fired. Just as the blast was going to hit Natsu lightning came in through the ceiling and hit the blast and in its place, between Hades and Natsu kneeled Laxus, the former S-class wizard of Fairy Tail and Makarov's grandson. "Tek, find the source of his power it's somewhere on the ship and get the Exceeds too help you, then when you find it make sure it can't be used again" Laxus bellowed in Tekuya's direction, "Of course, Big brother" Tek yelled back as he disappeared into the wind using Mystogan's technique. "So, this is the old man making you lot look so weak" Laxus said with a smirk "Laxus you amazing bastard" Natsu answered with tears forming in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face.


	17. Chapter 17: Laxus vs Hades Tek vs Guild

(Grimoire Hearts base just off the shore of Tenrou Island)

Laxus launched himself at Hades with his fist clenched and the impact could be heard all through the ship. "What is going on up there" "Is Master Hades fighting someone" "If he is I feel sorry for his opponent" the Grimoire Heart members discussed as the headed towards the engine room "Really I think you should feel sorry for your master, he is going down "a voice said from behind them, the minions turned around to see a guy with black hair and a purple tattoo on his face walking in their direction, on closer inspection the realized that he was a part of the Fairy Tail guild. They charged at him with their weapons drawn and he just looked up at them, " **Dark Dragon Roar** " Tekuya shouted as a stream of Darkness shot from his mouth and consumed everything in the hallway. As the magic energy cleared the minions were lying unconscious on the ground. "Lily, grab his sword, its magic is the same as the sword you told me about" Tek said as he started to walk forward "Really? That's perfect thanks Tek" Lily said as he walked over to the sword and picked it up whilst in his true form, "No problem, now you deal with these arseholes whilst me, Happy and Carla locate and destroy his power source" Tek replied with a smile on his face. "Got it, no one is getting past me" Lily replied as the door closed behind him. Hades was confused as ever, how was the boy, a descendent of Makarov, hurting him. "How are you hurting me, you seem to be at the same power level as Gildarts" Hades roared at the scowling Laxus "Don't compare me to Gildarts, he's much stronger than me" Laxus replied to Hades remark as tried to dodge an extremely powerful attack, unfortunately he couldn't dodge it in time. "Let's see you get up from that" Hades said whilst laughing manically "Your strong I'll give you that, still you're no match for me" as Hades saw were the voice was coming for his eyes grew three sizes and his mouth dropped, Laxus was stood there with minimal damage. "What the hell, you should be dead, that move took out Makarov" well maybe you're just too weak" Laxus replied "DIE!" Hades shouted as he fired a large blast straight at Laxus. Laxus fell to one knee from the first hit and asked, "I may not be a member of Fairy Tail, but I can still get revenge, right?" "Of course," Natsu replied "Good" Laxus said as he fired the remaining amount of magic at Natsu, Hades blast collided with Laxus causing him to crash to the ground as his blast hit Natsu and circled around him.


	18. Chapter 18: Natsu vs Hades

Natsu started eating the Lightning magic that was floating around him absorbing it into his own body, after he had assimilated into his body he looked at Laxus "Why, why Laxus, why give your power to me your stronger than I am" "Because this arsehole should be taken out by a member of Fairy Tail for disrespecting its sacred island" Laxus replied with a smile as he collapsed. "You're going to pay" Natsu roared as he flung himself at Hades " **Lightning fire dragon roar** " Natsu Screamed as a mix of Lightning and fire blasted Hades. As the smoke cleared Hades was on the ground unconscious "Natsu that was amazing" Erza commented "Yeah nice work Flame brain" Grey laughed "Impressive but you can't beat me" Hades commented, they all just stared in fear and shock as they saw the man get up without a scratch on him. "Hey Tek, could this be it" Happy said in awe as he stared at the giant beating Heart in front of him, "Well I don't know Happy, the giant beating heart in the center of the ship, that is radiating magic energy" Tekuya mentioned sarcastically. "Ok so destroy it" Carla shouted at the sarcastic dragon slayer before her, "Ok, Jesus calm yourself I'm dealing with it now" Tek sighed as he charged an attack " **Dark Dragon Wing Attack** " Tek shouted as he summoned two streams of darkness and slashed the giant heart with them. Hades felt his magic drain from his body as Natsu appeared in front of him and charged an attack **"Lightning Fire Dragon Secret Arts, Lightning Fire Lotus, Exploding Lightning Blade** " Natsu shouted as he fired his attack at the Old Bastard who had killed Lucy, the last thing Hades was able to say before the blast hit him was "Oh Shit", a giant explosion blew the top half of the ship off and as the smoke cleared they saw Hades lying on the ground all colour drained from his eyes. "We won, now let's get out of here" Natsu said as he limped over to the others "Yeah let's leave this place" Erza answered whilst carrying an injured and half-conscious Laxus. "Yeah, I can't stand this place" Tek Laughed as he walked back in with the Exceeds, "So you did as I asked, well it makes sense that we won now" Laxus commented. "Oi shut it Laxus, this battle was won by Natsu, not me" Tek argued as they started to leave the ship, "Yeah, yeah whatever you know it was you, you destroyed his power source which drained his magic" Laxus answered back. "Well it seems congratulations are in order for our two heroes of the day. Natsu, Tek, you have saved Tenrou island and Fairy Tail and for that we thank you, from the bottom of our hearts" Erza mentioned Gratefully "Seriously guys, it was all Natsu" Tekuya argued whilst pouting, "You really should learn to take the credit you deserve, big brother" Wendy commented happily.


	19. Chapter 19: R&R

(On the shores of Tenrou)

Laxus, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Natsu and Tekuya ran over to the rest of the guild who were still recovering, "Master Hades has been defeated master and Tenrou is safe" Erza chimed as she ran towards the group still supporting an injured Laxus. "Alright brats, I have two questions: 1-Why is Laxus here on the island? 2-Where is Lucy?" Makarov questioned "Lucy is dead, and we all would be if it wasn't for Laxus, he saved us" Tek replied with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Lu's dead, no this can't be" Levy mumbled as tears started pouring from her eyes, being kind Gajeel pulled her to his chest and held her there as she cried in his arms, "How did she die, this island protects Fairy Tail members from death" Makarov shouted "Master Hades removed her guild mark with magic then killed her, he probably used a spell he learnt whilst he was the Fairy Tail's second master" Tek answered cautiously, "Well there's nothing we can do we will grieve for her when we return to Fairy Tail, right now we need to rest and heal" Makarov spoke with pain in his voice. "A wise decision master Makarov, ok everyone back to the camp for some R&R" Gildarts shouted to the other Fairy Tail wizards, "you got it Gildarts" Anthony replied as he took Laxus off Erza and took him to base camp.

(Fairy Tail Tenrou Base Camp)

"Ok Laxus, you just rest here and rejuvenate some of your energy, I'll go help the others" Tek yelled to Laxus as he ran in the direction of the other mages, "So the kid just abandoned you huh" Gildarts commented as he sat next to Laxus "Yeah but he's just trying to help so I'll let him off" Laxus replied. "So, let me get this straight you got kicked from the guild by your grandfather, ha, ha, you are so lame" Gildarts laughed after about ten minutes of conversation with Laxus "Yeah shut up old man, I got better things to do with my time than take shit from you" Laxus replied as he got up and walked over to Lisanna. Gildarts just sat there laughing as Cana spat out her drink, Laxus walked over and sat in front of Lisanna "Laxus what are you…" Lisanna started to ask him a question before he started to grab her cheeks, then started patting her on the head "So you are real, so how does it feel to be dead" he asked "I wasn't dead I was in Edolas now stop that" she shouted as she started slapping his hands away and he started doing the same.


	20. Chapter 20: Acnologia Attacks

(Fairy Tail Base Camp)

Wendy watched Laxus and Lisanna play fighting from behind a tree, "Just go say hi, child" Carla demanded, "But he seems scary, and you didn't see his strength" Wendy whimpered "don't worry, he's not that scary" Erza said from behind them "He's actually a nice guy, he's just a bit of a slacker" she commented "Then I guess I'll try to talk to him when he's not busy" Wendy replied with a smile. "So, I guess we are heading home after everyone is healed up" Tek sighed as he was talking with Makarov "Indeed this year's trials have been cancelled due to the fact that Grimoire Heart attacked our island" Makarov replied. (Roar) Tekuya then looked around searching for the source of the sound "Tek, what's wrong?" Makarov asked, "Didn't you hear that" Tek answered (Roar) "There it is again, it was louder this time, it sounds like a roar" Tek told himself. (Roar) Tekuya started running towards the other dragon slayers "Do you guys hear that as well?" Tekuya asks with a worried expression, the rest of the dragon slayers just nodded at him and looked towards the sky (ROAR) the sound of an earthquake rippled across the island as everyone covered they're ears. "What was that" Cana asked from the safety of her father's arms, "It sounded like a dragon" Wendy answered, "I got the same feeling" Tek commented on Wendy's answer, "Ahh" Gildarts shouted in pain "Dad what's wrong" Cana asked with worry in her voice as she watched her father grab his bandages. "My wounds feel like they're on fire, he's here for blood" Gildarts mumbled through his pain. The group looked up at the sky and trembled in fear, in the sky floated a nightmare with black and blue scales, it was over 50-feet tall and over 30-feet wide, sharp 7-foot teeth and 12-foot claws on its back were two 40-foot scaly wings and a long 25-foot tail, there in the sky was a giant dragon. "Acnologia, the Dark Dragon of the Apocalypse" Makarov said out loud, Acnologia landed on the island then let out a tremendous roar that blew away the entire Tenrou Forest, "Brats run for the ship" Makarov shouted as he grew to the size of the Terrifying Beast "No we're not leaving you" the Fairy Tail members argued in unison. "Damn brats, can't you just respect you Master's final wish now RUN!" Makarov roared as he got the dragon in a headlock. Laxus grabbed Natsu whilst Gildarts grabbed Tekuya, as they got to the remainder of the forest Natsu and Tekuya broke free, "We're not leaving him, we are Fairy Tail, and we cannot abandon him if it were one of us he would come to our aid now let's go to his" they said in Union. "Now who are we" Tek shouted "FAIRY TAIL!" the group shouted as they went back to save their master.


	21. Chapter 21: A Dragon's Sacrifice

Makarov was lying on the ground with Acnologia about to kill him; Makarov started laughing at the dragon as he thought, "At least my children are safe from you". He then saw out of the corner of his eye two figures running in his and the dragon's direction, one had a white scaly scarf and the other had a large golden staff with three gems infused into it. "Natsu, Tekuya no run" Makarov shouted wit concern, he saw the mages ignore him and jump on Acnologia's shoulders and attack him " **Fire Dragon Roar** " " **Dark Dragon Roar** " as the two streams of magic hit Acnologia all he could do was roar in pain. "Alright you lot ATTACK," Tek roared as he jumped off Acnologia's shoulder ad ran to Makarov just to see everyone attack at once. "Just so you know, I was ok with the running idea, but you raised these brats too well, especially Natsu and Tek, they got this bunch rallied up" Laxus and Gildarts told the injured Master "You damn brats, thank you" The Master replied in pain. "Alright Fairy Tail let's show this bastard why you don't mess with us, attack" Laxus shouted, " **Raging Bolt** " " **Heaven's wheel, Blumenblatt** " " **Super Freeze Arrow** " " **Water Nebula** " " **Solid Script Fire** " " **Evil Explosion** " " **Dark Ecriture, Pain** " " **Baryon Formation** " " **Fairy Machinegun** " " **Crash** ". As the blasts converged, they created a large ball of mixed magic and the Fairy Tail wizards shouted together " **Unison Raid** ". The blast hit Acnologia dead on but as the magic dissipated, Acnologia appeared unscathed, "Alright dragon slayers prove your worth and beat this thing," Laxus shouted to the Dragon slayers. " **Iron Dragon Roar** " " **Sky Dragon Roar** " " **Fire Dragon Roar** " " **Dark Dragon Roar** " the streams from the dragon slayer magic converged together to create a spiral of magic that hit Acnologia dead on sending him through a mountain and into the ocean. "Yes, we did it" Elfman shouted with a Manly voice, "No it's not over, He's coming back" Tekuya commented, seconds later they saw Acnologia fly into the air with very little damage inflicted on him. "We hit him with everything we had" Gajeel moaned, "No, not everything" Natsu replied "No Natsu, that's suicide" Tekuya shouted at him "It's our only option now, you now that" Natsu argued back as he started to walk towards Acnologia. "No Natsu, don't do it" Tek shouted as he started to run towards Natsu only to be grabbed by Gildarts "he's made his choice" Gildarts told him. Natsu ran and jumped onto Acnologia and casts the forbidden Dragon slayer spell " **Fire Dragon's Oblivion** " and with that, Natsu caused an explosion, which shock the heavens. The Fairy Tail members broke into tears as they saw a partly injured Acnologia toss Natsu's limp less body into the ocean, "Natsu NOOOOOO!" Tek shouted. Just as he was going to run at Acnologia he saw the boy that gave him his staff jump from one of the remaining trees and punch Acnologia in the face whilst shouting "You bastard, how dare you", "Why's he here?" Tek questioned "he's here because I brought him" A voice came from behind him said, Tekuya turned to see the first master in front of him "Mavis".


	22. Chapter 22: Takeshi to the Rescue

(Tenrou Island)

"What are you doing here, first master? And why did you bring him?" Tek questioned the Fairy Tactician "To answer your first question, this is my island where my grave is located and two, I brought him here to save us, he is the only one who can seriously damage Acnologia and Natsu's death has given him more reason to kill that monster" Mavis replied to the Aggravated dragon slayer. "Who is he, First?" Makarov asked the first master, "His name is Takeshi Dragneel, brother of Zeref and Natsu Dragneel, and the salvation of Fairy Tail" the first master answer with complete honesty. "He's Zeref's brother" Tek growled "Natsu was Zeref's brother" Lisanna spoke with shock and confusion" "Well it makes sense now, Natsu couldn't get past Freed's under 80 years old enchantment" Master Makarov commented. "I was wondering why Natsu wasn't in the fight until the end, I guess his hidden origins kept him behind the enchantment" Laxus commented whilst he put his hands in his pockets. "You knew, you knew this whole time and you didn't say anything when Zeref was discovered on this island" Lisanna shouted at the first master, "I'm sorry, I couldn't, Zeref made me promise that I wouldn't tell a soul until this fight began" Mavis mumbled with a tears filled voice. "Why would you make a promise to him? Why did you even talk to him?" Tek asked the crying first master as he pulled her into a hug, as soon as she was pulled into the hug, se softly cried into his chest. As soon as she stopped crying, she looked up at Tekuya "Feel better, Master?" Tek asked, "Yes, thank you Tek, the reason I made a promise to Zeref is because he is my Ex-boyfriend and the father of my lost child" Mavis replied, everyone stared at the first master in disbelief and all together spoke one world "WHAT!".

(Story Starts-Mavis first person)

"It all began about 100 years ago, I had just won a battle for Fairy Tail against a ferocious enemy a lot of good wizards had died including my Sister Oriana, and I was sat there crying over her lifeless body when I heard a voice ask me a question". "Why are you crying" the voice came from a boy with black hair who was stood in the rain.

(Story continues next chapter)


	23. Chapter 23: Story of Mavis and Zeref

(Story Continues-Mavis first person)

"Who are you? Are you with the demons?" I demanded answers from the strange black-haired boy who had appeared out of nowhere, on a battlefield. "No, I am not on anyone's side in this war and I asked you first, why are you crying? And who is that?" he asked whilst pointing at the body at her knees, "That's fair you did ask first, this is my sister, Oriana and her death is why I am crying, now how about you? Can you answer my other question, who are you?" The boy looked down and sighed, "My name is Zeref, and I'm sorry for the loss of your sister, Nature is already grieving for her, see". I looked to where he was pointing and saw roses growing from under my sister's blood, "Oh my god wait I remember you, you taught me and my friends magic, still how are they growing so fast" I asked with a shocked expression, "What was your sisters magic" Zeref asked with curiosity in his voice. "Arc of Nature, Why?" I asked, "Ah that explains what's happening" Zeref commented, "Wat do you mean? What's happening to my sister?" I demanded answers because I did not know what happening to my sister's body was. "She used Arc of Nature so when she died her magic started to revitalize the land around her, and because I can feel your pain over the loss of her I will make it, so no one can hurt her again," Zeref told me. He nodded to a boy walking towards them, he stopped cast a spell behind him and split a small portion of the continent off to sea. "What did you do?" I asked with confusion "I have created an island where your sister's soul will rest within the Nature she creates, from now on this shall be known as Tenrou Island" Zeref explained. "Thank you, thank you so much Zeref, I don't know what to say" I shouted with tears streaming down my face as I ran up and hugged him, I then looked him in the eyes and kissed him. I ended the kiss and looked at him he was wearing a look of shock and I panicked. I pulled away whilst talking "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I won't do it again I promise" I muttered but then the most unexpected thing happened, he pulled me in and kissed me, we held that kiss for a whole minute before pulling away due to lack of air. "Zeref I love you, but I have to return to my guild, then again" I used a spell on him and his friend and a Fairy Tail emblem appeared on his friend's neck and on his left shoulder, "What is this?" Zeref asked as I started walking away "that's my guilds emblem, as guild master I choose who to give an emblem, this means you are now a part of the Fairy Tail guild, can you live here on this island please? I would like to see you more often" I asked with my heart rapidly beating as my cheeks went pink. "Of course, I can, we will make our residence here, on Tenrou island, this way we can keep your sister company, is that ok with you Takeshi?" Zeref asked his friend "Of course it is, you make our living decisions I will find a suitable place to make our new home, brother" Takeshi answered as he jumped off into the newly grown trees that were once Oriana. (Story continues next Chapter)


	24. Chapter 24:The Story Continues (ZerMav)

(Story continues)

A couple of weeks later, I returned to the newly formed Tenrou island to search for the wizard that stole my heart, I wandered aimlessly through the forest my sister had created "Wow sis, you have created something beautiful here I hope one day I create something just as beautiful so that I can tell you about it when I come to heaven" I said to myself, after about an hour of walking I finally decided If I couldn't find him, he could come and find me so I shouted at the top of my lungs "ZEREF" then I sat on a tree branch and waited for him to find me. It had been about two hours and apparently, I had dozed off, Takeshi had found me in a tree asleep with a few woodland creatures, he went to go and collect his twin who was lying next to a pond. He brought Zeref to see what he had found and Zeref was at a complete loss for words, the love of his life, master of the Fairy Tail guild was sleeping with woodland creatures in a tree, as if on instinct Zeref jumped into the tree and grabbed me then brought me down to the ground, I opened my eyes to the black haired hunk before me and I opened my mouth "So you just couldn't wait to get me on the floor could you" I flirted, his cheeks went pink as we landed on the ground. I turned to his brother "Hey Takeshi, do you think you could leave me and Zeref, so that we can really start our relationship" Mavis winked at Takeshi "Um sure I'll go and hunt something for dinner, I'll see you two later" Takeshi stuttered whilst blushing as he disappeared, "So do you want to get started" I asked impatiently, he just looked at me with a grin.


	25. Chapter 25: Mavis's Story Ends

I went back every 2 weeks for five months before he started to notice the change in my body, "Mavis are you pregnant" Zeref asked, his voice filled with concern, "Yes, I just didn't know how to tell you" "Get rid of it" I heard him say "What why this child was born of our love, how can you ask me to destroy that" I argued back "Mavis, you don't understand, I'm evil, I'm the black wizard, so any child born from me will be evil too, so for your safety and the worlds get rid of it" Zeref argued back, although I hated to admit it he had a point but that would not stop me from having this baby, so I agreed with him and told him I would get rid of it and for the next four months I stayed in the guild hall until finally I had my child. I went back to Tenrou after making a small trip to a mountain where there had been dragon sightings, I walked up the mountain until I found a large cave entrance, I walked inside thinking that the only thing that would protect my child from Zeref was a dragon. "Who goes there? Who has entered the cave of the Mighty Dragon-God of Darkness, Catastrophe?" the giant Purple Dragon demanded answers. "I have come to seek your help, Catastrophe" Mavis politely replied, "Why would I help a lowly human like you" the dragon asked, "Have you heard of the black wizard Zeref?" I questioned, "Do not talk to me of that monster he helped slaughter hundreds of my kind, why would you ask me that?" Catastrophe shouted. "In my arms I hold the son of Zeref and myself I would ask you to protect him and raise him as your own" I told the dragon king "I will agree because this is your last request, you're going to face him, aren't you?" The dragon questioned "Yes" I answered as I walked out of the cave, I went to face Zeref and before he took my life he told me he would hunt our son and kill him.

(Story Ends)

Takeshi through himself at Acnologia and attacked him " **Death Dragon Ending Fist** " he shouted as he smacked the dragon in the face.


	26. Chapter 26: Takeshi Helps Fairy Tail

(Tenrou Island)

As the punch impacted with his face, Acnologia was sent crashing through another set of trees "Sorry Oriana, I'll beat him quick" Takeshi muttered as he saw Acnologia take flight and start charging his roar. "Oh Shit, Mavis's guild" Takeshi jumped towards them as they gathered in a circular formation he then stood in the center of the circle and cast a spell " **Death Block** " the other mages cast a different spell " **Fairy Sphere** " the two spells formed together just as Acnologia fired his **Etherion Dragon Roar**. Where the great island of Tenrou once stood now was a crater being filled by the ocean, on a small boat north of the island Meredy and Ultear Milkovich, looked upon the crater in horror and Meredy could only mourn over the loss of her only true friend, the guy that had saved her life on Tenrou island "Tekuya" she whispered as they sailed away from the location.

(Three Years Later)

A man was walking through a cave of ice when he stumbled upon a thick wall of crystalized icicles, as he started to melt through it with his fire magic he jumped back there was a hand in the ice as he melted more he saw that the hand was attached to someone, so he continued until he could see the face. There was a frozen naked woman in the ice, after he had melted enough away he put his hand on her chest to warm up her heart "Please be alive" he said with worry, she then spoke but the words out of her mouth shocked the man "Why… do you… have your hand on … my breast". The man looked towards his hand and sure enough it was on her breast, although she really didn't care that much, "can you release my hands? I can get myself out from there" she asked the strange fire mage "Yeah sure" his cheeks had gone red from grabbing her breast. As her hands became free she cast a spell " **Ice make: Defrost** ", she then fell from the wall and landed in the arms of the fire mage, "So are you going to tell me your name before we go any further" she giggled lying naked in this man's arms, "I'm N, from Phoenix Wing" N answered "You?" "I'm Ur, Ur Milkovich" "alright Ur let's get out of here" N said with a smile on his face.


	27. Chapter 27: The 7-Year Time Gap

(The Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"Men, we have discovered something in the area, where Tenrou island was located, men" Ichiya said in his usual, creepy way, "Thanks for the news Ichiya, I send a team right away" Master Macao said with happiness in his voice for the first time in 7 years "Laki, droy, jet and Max take the ship and go check out those readings" Yes Master"

(Three hours later-about 100 meters off the location of Tenrou)

"is that a little girl floating on the water" Bisca said in utter confusion, as the Fairy Tail members looked at the girl she started to lift her hands, moments later the sea underneath the ship and girl turned golden and huge waves started forming as a giant golden sphere rose out of the ocean. Within seconds the wizards knew it was Tenrou Island from the glowing Fairy Tail emblem on the island. As they Landed on the island they saw the girl who was stood on the water was now walking into the forest area, "Jet flow her, find out who she is" Laki shouted to Jet as he ran after the girl. He stopped in the forest and waited for the others to catch up, they saw him leaning over the body of a dark-haired boy with a purple tattoo, "It's Tek, he hasn't changed in 7 years, is he breathing?" Laki asked Jet "Yeah, he's breathing, Tek? Hey Tek" he shouted at the dragon slayer "I'm awake, what do you want Jet? Wait a minute, Jet, why are you here? Droy, why are you fat? And Laki why do you look so hot?" Tekuya asked the other Fairy Tail members "Wait where are the others?" Tek then asked with worry, "They are over here Tek, don't worry" a voice said from on top of a tree branch, the Fairy Tail members looked up a saw that girl again although Tekuya said something that surprised them "Master Mavis, are they ok" "of course they are, what little faith you have in me" She replied, "It has been 7 years since Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island Tek, your friends have battled to survive" Mavis explained to him. "7 years, oh no Meredy did you make it off Tenrou" Tekuya whispered to himself before running over the hill and reaching the others, the first person he saw was Takeshi with a Fairy Tail emblem "I gave him it, he is Fairy Tail" Mavis explained, one by one Tek woke up every member of Fairy Tail that had been on the island and explained the situation to them "So we've been asleep for 7 years" grey asked "yeah, we were just wondering where Natsu and Lucy are" the group that came on the ship asked, the other members put their heads down in grief as Tekuya explained to them what happened. "Their dead, no, Poor Romeo, he's going to be heartbroken" Bisca announced.


	28. Chapter 28: Oriana Returns

(Tenrou Forest)

"Wait, don't move a muscle, I smell someone different" Tek said as he started sniffing the air, "Is he sure" Bisca asked the others, "Never doubt a dragon slayers nose" Mavis said giggling as they followed Tekuya through the forest and onto the wasteland/mountains area of Tenrou Island. That's when they saw her a beautiful blonde girl lying in the wasteland, as they ran up to her they saw that her top was undone, and her cleavage was almost completely exposed, on instinct Tekuya ran over and started buttoning her top up and zipped her pants up to hide her Goddess like body from the world. "Oh my god, did he just put cloths on a girl not take them off" Bisca asked in shock "Yes Bisca I did, not all boys are sex crazy psychopaths" Tek shot back, Mavis started crying upon closer inspection of her, "What's wrong Mavis? Why are you crying?" Tekuya asked the tearful first master, "It's her, it's my sister, she's alive, Oriana" she told them through her tears of joy. "Wait a minute, Oriana, as in Oriana who became Tenrou island, this is that Oriana?" Tek Shouted and questioned at the same time, "Yes, it looks like Nature has given her a second chance, Oriana wake up, Oriana" Mavis chimed "Alright Mavis I'm up what's the emergenc… Demons, where are the demon? Mavis are you okay? I remember getting stabbed, I died" Oriana shouted in confusion and looked around to see a lot of new face but every person there had the Fairy Tail emblem. "Oriana calm down and let us explain the situation" Tek said calmly whilst grabbing her hands to get her attention, "Ok, go ahead" see said whilst blushing from him grabbing her like that "Ok good now Oriana we are on the island of Tenrou, it is Fairy Tail's sacred island and yours and Mavis's resting place" "Look kid that's impossible me and Mavis are still alive" she said with cockiness in her voice, "Ok what year is it" "X672" "wrong answer we are in the year X791, 119 years after you died on this very ground" Tek explained. Oriana took a minute to process then looked at Mavis "Everything he just told you is true, we've been dead for over 118 years" Mavis then confirmed, "Holy shit but how did you die, Mavis" "My boyfriend killed me because I had his child when he didn't want me too" Mavis pouted "Wow, so you're a mom" Oriana shouted as her brain clicked to what was being said "Yep" Mavis said with a chipper tone. "Their probably dead now right since they were born 118 years ago, I don't even get to meet my nephew or niece" Oriana sighed with a sad tone, "Now, now, he might be closer than you think" Mavis replied with a smile whilst pointing towards the dark dragon slayer who was eating an apple. "It's him, he's your kid".


	29. Chapter 29: The Boat-Ride Sickness

(Tenrou Shores)

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm so close to my nephew, what's his name?" "Why don't you go up and ask him like a normal person" Mavis replied as she pushed Oriana in his direction, "Um excuse me" Tek looked up and saw Oriana stood there "Yes Lady Oriana, how can I be of assistance" he said politely, "I just wanted to thank you for calming me down before and could I get your name please" She said looking embarrassed "Sure, it's Tekuya, but this lot just call me Tek". "Tekuya, Well it's nice to meet you" she said smiling as she walked back over to her sister who was packing a bag "Where are you going" She's asks the first master with curiosity, "I'm not, you are" Mavis said with a smile "What, I can't leave you here alone" Oriana argued "Yes you can and yes you are" Mavis said in a voice so terrifying that it sent shivers down Oriana and the dragon slayers backs. "Um yes Mavis, of course I'll go to the boat right away" Oriana stuttered in pure fear as she grabbed the bag and ran for the boat.

(On the Boat to Hargeon)

"I hate boat's" Tekuya said as he threw up over the side, "I'll second you on that Tek" Gajeel moaned as he went over to join in with the hurling, "I must resist the need to throw up" Laxus thought as he rested on Lisanna's lap, she just smiled whilst sliding her hand through his hair. Takeshi had fallen asleep on Wendy's lap, she did not know what to do, she looked at Erza with a face that simply said help me. Erza just giggled at the young dragon slayer and watched as Oriana walked over to the dark dragon slayer, "What's wrong" she asked with curiosity "Motion sickness, a dragon slayers main weakness" Tekuya replied as he threw up over the side of the boat for the umpteenth time since they had set of, "Motion sickness, just a second" she said as she brought her hands up to cast a spell " **Arc of Nature: Cure** " a green set of particles started flowing from her hands and merged with Tekuya, within seconds the motion sickness he felt disappeared "Oh my god, that's amazing, I don't feel sick, thank Mavis you were here" Tek complimented the Nature mage. "I need to tell you something, but I'd like you to take a walk with me whilst I do, is that ok?" she asked quietly, "Sure no problems I should be fine now that I'm not hurling up my lungs, ask away and let's go" the circle mage replied happily, as they walked through the ship she finally asked "Did Mavis tell you that she had a child?" "Yes why?" "Well I found out that that child is alive, and he's on this ship" she answered him politely "Really when do I get to meet him? Do you know what he looks like?" He asked impatiently. She just giggled at the impatient dragon slayer in front of her "Yes I can describe him, he has powerful magic, very impatient, quite funny, quite anti-social in the way he dresses and has medium length hair" she explained "Ok powerful magic, that doesn't narrow it down, very impatient that could be a few people, quite funny that could be Grey or Gajeel and anti-social in the way he dresses that could be Gajeel or Laxus" he told himself whilst calculating all of the possibilities but one, himself.


	30. Chapter 30: Heir of Fairy Tail

(On the Fairy)

She laughed as he tried to figure out who Mavis's kid is, "I've got it, it's Gajeel" she shook her head "Um, ok Grey, wait it can't be, he watched his parents die, um, Laxus, no wait his father is Ivan, but there is no one else, where you pulling my leg?" he questioned her "No I was not, he's here you just missed him out of your equation" "Really, I did I'm sure I included everybody, who did I miss?" he asked "Well for one you missed yourself" she hinted "It can't be me, my dragon told me my parents were killed in a forest fire" "What was this dragons name" "His name was Catastrophe, Dragon-God of darkne… I'm her son aren't I?" Tekuya said as his brain clicked to what he just said "Yes you are, my nephew" she answered as she pulled him into a hug, "Wait a minute why aren't you the guild master? as Mavis's child it's your right and heritage" she questioned "I don't want to be, it's too much pressure and I probably would just kill the magic council if they annoyed me" he said "Well I still say that you get her Armor, no exceptions got it?" she ordered "yes Aunt Oriana" he replied to her demand.

(At Hargeon Port)

"Come on Takeshi, wake up please" Wendy whimpered as she patted him on the shoulder "Alright I'm up are we at a port?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at the young Sky dragon slayer "Yes, now can you stop lying on my lap, my legs have gone numb" she replied "Oh, sorry" he said as he got up from where he was lying and jumped of the boat on to the port, Wendy then followed him without jumping of the boat, Laxus finally got up and walked off the ship onto the port "Finally it's over" he thought as he saw Lisanna walk off the boat and stand next to him with a smile, he smiled back then put on his usual expression. Gajeel got off the boat with the help of Levy who was laughing at him, Oriana and Anthony then walked off the boat without much complaint followed by Master Makarov, Gildarts, Cana, Jet, Droy, Mira, Juvia, Grey, Erza and Laki, "Alright brats, to the guild hall" Makarov shouted as the guild ran to the train station.

(One Hour Later-Outside the Guildhall)

"Wait did that guy just kick Macao, who does he think he is, Takeshi with me" Tek growled as he started walking towards the door to the guild, Takeshi decided to oblige and followed straight behind him.


	31. Chapter 31: We're Back

(At the Fairy Tail Guildhall)

"Now you better have our protection rent next by tomorrow or this little Guildhall of yours is crumblin…ahh" the Twilight Ogre mage would have finished his sentence, but he felt two feet slam into his back sending him flying into the counter. The others turned around to see who had hurt their leader just to be punched in their faces by a boy with black hair and red eyes and a person with black hair and a purple tattoo on his face. "We're Back!" Makarov shouted from behind the two wizards that had single handedly beat Twilight Ogre's strongest team, Master Makarov and the others from the Tenrou group kicked the Twilights out of the guild and closed the door only to be bombarded by crying members of Fairy Tail. After about five minutes of explanations the group that had been left behind finally asked the questions they had held back, "Who are those two?" Macao asked politely "Ah yes my apologies, with all of the questions I complete forgot to introduce our two newest and oldest members" Makarov Announced "Allow me to introduce Takeshi Dragneel, brother of Natsu and Zeref, and our newest Dragon slayer. This is Oriana Vermillion, Mavis's sister, and our Nature wizard," Everyone that had not been on Tenrou just stood in shock as they all shouted in unison "WHAT!"

"The brother of Zeref and Mavis's sister, is this a joke? And what did you say about Natsu?" Macao demanded answers from the third master, "What did he not make it clear enough for you, I'm Mavis's big sister, he's Zeref's brother and Natsu was Zeref's brother, everything cleared up for you" Oriana Smiled at the fourth master. She then looked at Takeshi "Also don't be scared of him he may be Zeref's twin but he's a big softie" she commented.


	32. Chapter 32: The Plan Revealed

(At the Fairy Tail Guildhall)

"We have to make Fairy Tail number 1 again, but how" Makarov asked, "I know" Romeo answered "No Romeo, I told you never again" Macao shouted at the boy "Shush Macao is it, let the boy speak" Oriana told the fourth master as she looked at the boy "Romeo was it" she asked "Yes ma'am" "Please continue" "Ok it's an event called the Grand Magic Games, it's a competition to decide the strongest guild in Fiore, and the winning guild gets 3 million jewels as a reward" Romeo explained "The problem is we always get last place" Macao pointed out "So we'll win this year, now how many people participate" She asked politely "5 to a team" Romeo replied "5, hm I think Tekuya should decide the team" Oriana declared "Em Miss Oriana, wouldn't it be best if the master of the guild made that decision" Wakaba said. She looked at him with a stern look "Tekuya is the son of Mavis Vermillion, heir to Fairy Tail, so he makes the decisions any orders in this guild from now on will be relayed to him is that understood?" she demanded, the other wizards just looked at Tekuya for confirmation of what she had just said "(sigh) Well you heard the lady, I'll pick the team or teams, Macao find out if we can have more than one team, whilst you do this I will choose the first team" Tekuya announced "Uncle Tek you told me you would read with me" came a small voice from across the hall, everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see little Asuka Connell with a pouting puffed face, "Yes I did, didn't I well come on then" Tekuya replied the young Fairy "Yeah".

(In the Fairy Tail Library)

Tekuya and Asuka were sat in the library reading, Asuka then looked up at him "Well this is silly, why put this at the back?" she asked, he looked at the book and read aloud " _Do not read this book under any circumstances_ , well that's stupid why put that at the back of the book, how much did you read?" he asked "Just one page it was talking about time" she answered in complete honesty "Ok just put the book down, I want to read something about dragons to you, _Divine creatures of the heavens, pass on your gifts and souls upon thy mortals of earth, teach us your ways so that we may pass on thy knowledge of old, now merge thy gifts and thy soul to thy chosen wizard and grant them power and knowledge as old as time_ , hm interesting phrasing" Tek said as he put down the book and looked at Asuka who was just starring with starry eyes and a large open smile, "What?" he asked "You sounded like you literally just wrote it in that book, it was amazing" she answered "Um thanks now you go and get some juice from Kinana ok?" "Ok" she replied as she ran off with a book on Storm magic in her hand. As Asuka got to the counter Kinana turned around to see her jump onto the stool "So what do you want today Asuka?" she asked "em I'll have a Fairy special please, miss Kinana" Asuka beamed, Kinana turned to pour the well-known Fairy special then turned back to the little Fairy who was reading about Storm Magic.


	33. Chapter 33: Little Fairy to Baby Dragon

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

"Here you go…Ah, ah, ah-choo" Kinana sneezed and created a cloud of poison around Asuka "No Asu…ka" she was trying to push the poison away until she realized that it was being absorbed into the young Fairy's body, "Um, okay, what, how?" "Kinana did you just kill my daughter" Bisca shouted "No, but you might want Wendy to check her out though just in case" Kinana whimpered in fear. "There is nothing wrong with her, she is completely fine the poison seems to have integrated into her body and become a part of her life," Wendy concluded after closely examining Asuka. "I feel fine miss Wendy can I go get my juice now" Asuka asked the sky maiden "Of course go ahead, still how did this happen?" Wendy asked, "I might be able to answer that Wendy" Tekuya replied as he walked over with two books in his hand. "What do you mean Tek" "We were reading in the library and we stumbled upon a book that told us not to read it, but that was at the back of the book, I asked her how much she had read, and she said a page about time so let's find it" he said. As he opened the book and started looking through Wendy looked at the cover and read it "Lost Magic's 101, What!" Wendy shouted, "Oh I remember when Mavis wrote this book" Oriana chimed as she walked over and looked at the book. "What you taught this" "Yes, this was the basics what was the page she read about" Time apparently…Oh shit, **Arc of Time** " Tekuya said with regrets "What did you read because Arc of Time cannot stop poison" Oriana asked. "I read something about dragons and gifts" "Ah that would be the **Dragon Lacrima** spell, it's risky stuff though it can kill the wizard if they are too young, the minimum age should be 15 years old, she is extremely special to be unfazed by the spell" Oriana explained. "Well she absorbed poison so she's like Cobra of the Oracion Seis," Erza explained, they all looked at the young Fairy "So the little Fairy becomes a Dragon" Tekuya laughed "Mommy what does that mean?" "nothing dear just ignore Tek, he's being an idiot again" Bisca commented whilst smiling at her daughter, "Yep as always, although you will have to tell her eventually Bisca" Tek laughed as he walked towards the stage where Macao was waiting for him, "Good news each guild can have two teams" Macao announced. "Ok here are the teams, team 1-Myself, Takeshi, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and substitute Oriana, team 2-Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Grey and substitute Cana I am going to get the other member of team two now his identity will remain hidden to all those not in team 2 until the games" Tekuya announced to the guild as he walked off and out of the guild.


	34. Chapter 34: Mystogan's Counterpart

(A Cave West of Magnolia)

Tekuya walked into the cave and travelled through a series of tunnels until he heard voices, "What are we going to do Ultear? We have to find out what that source of magic is" a man said in a concerned tone "I Know Jellal now shush before you wake Meredy up" a women's voice replied "Meredy, she's alive" Tek thought to himself "Yes she's ALIVE!" he shouted then covered his mouth realizing what he had done. "Come out before we blast you to smithereens" the women's voice said "Alright I'm coming out, I was looking for you two anyway" Tek replied as he walked from behind a pillar of rock, "Wait you're that boy from Tenrou Island, what are you doing looking for us?" Ultear said "I have a proposal for you, Jellal I would like you to play the role of a Fairy Tail wizard called Mystogan and in return I will have you two join the guild and will do everything in my power to clear your names" Tek responded "What about me (Yawn)" a voice said form behind them, they all turned around to see a sleepy girl with pink hair getting up from a bed roll "M-Meredy" Tekuya stuttered as he ran up to the girl and pulled her into a hug "Hello?" she answered not seeing his face because he pulled her into that hug, "I thought I'd lost you when Acnologia attacked Tenrou I wasn't sure you had made it out of there in time" he said as he pulled away to look at her with his tear filled eyes, she looked at him closely then gasped "Tek, my Tek, the man that saved my life back on Tenrou" all she got in reply was a nod. She pulled him into a hug, a few seconds later he pulled away because he heard her sniffle only to see her with tears streaming from her eyes, "What's wrong Mer? Why are you crying?" he asked trying to comfort the crying pinkette "Why am I crying? Because you let me believe that you were dead for 7 years, 7 long years" she cried, "No I thought you had died, I heard some rumors of Jellal and Ultear on my way back to Magnolia so I decided to check them out, If I had known that you were alive I would have tried to get in contact" he explained, he looked at the other mages who were just smiling like a mother and father at the two younger mage "What? Anyway Meredy is included in the process, so do we have a deal Jellal Fernandes?" Tekuya asked the blue haired mage "Sure why not" Jellal answered knowing that this way he would get to spend more time with a certain red head. "Good then I will inform the team and bring you Mystogan's outfit will I be able to find you here tomorrow" Tekuya asked "Yes you will, by the way what's your name and I'm guessing title since you're putting a team together" "Tekuya Vermillion, son of Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail" He answered.

 **By Tekuya Vermillion**


	35. Chapter 35: The Secret Member

(The Fairy Tail Guildhall)

"So, do we get to find out who this mystery member is?" Levy questioned Erza "We don't know are self's, Tek's not back yet" Erza replied with frustration in her voice "I'm back" Tek shouted as he came through the doors "Team B, in Macao's office now, I will then inform you of your fifth member's identity", within a flash all of team B was in Macao's office, "Macao borrowing your office for five, see you soon" Tek said as he walked into the office and locked the door. "So who is the fifth member of our team and when do we get to meet him" Mira said with angst, "Your final member is none other than Mystogan" Tek announced to the team "But isn't Mystogan in Edolas" Erza commented "Yes but his counterpart is not and I have promised the independent guild Crime Sorciere places in the Fairy Tail guild and help with clearing their names for him helping us" Tek explained, "so you promised them a way out of their situation in return for helping us" Grey analyzed "yes, you will not see him until the games themselves, so train until then" "Sure" Mira said with a smile whilst giving Tek the guild stamp.

(At Crime Sorciere's Cave)

"Mer are you here?" Tek shouted as he entered the cavern "We're over here, Tek" she answered happily "What Ultear? What's that look about? He's my friend, can I not be happy that he's here?" Meredy pouted whilst Ultear was giving her a cheeky smirk, "Of course you can be happy, but I think you want him to be a bit more than your friend" Ultear whispered to her as Tekuya walked over. "No, you're wrong Ultear I don't" Meredy growled at the time wizard before looking in Tek's direction "So do you want to speak to Jellal" "Yep" "Ok I'll got get him for you" Meredy chimed as she walked out of the cavern. He looked in Ultear's direction to see her giving him a cheeky smile "What's that smile about?" "She likes you, you know, why don't you ask her out?" "I have too many responsibilities right now for a relationship" Tekuya replied sadly, just after that Jellal and Meredy entered the room "Ah Tekuya you're here, so do you have the outfit" Jellal asked "Here, the team knows who you are and gave me a condition to meet for this to work".

(Flashback)

"You do understand that Mira may be fine with this, but we have a condition they have to join Fairy Tail first" Erza and Grey explained.

(Flashback Ends)

"I see, that was their conditions?" Jellal asked "Yep" Tek answered


	36. Chapter 36: Fairy Tail's New Members

(Crime Sorciere's Cave)

"So, are you ready to become Fairy Tail wizards?" Tek asked "yeah I guess, what about you two?" "I'm in" Meredy chimed "Of course you are Meredy, you get to spend more time with your boyfriend, and sure why not" Ultear commented "He's not my boyfriend!" Meredy shouted at her mother figure "Ok then let's get started" Tek said as he brought out the stamp, first he went to Meredy "Where do you want it and what colour" he asked "Pink, on my shoulder…Ah" she was stopped mid-sentence by Ultear "She wants it on her chest please Tekuya" Ultear asked (Sigh) "Ok then" Tek pulled her top down to just above her cleavage then stamped the emblem on her chest (near the neck). He then went up to Ultear "What colour and where do you want it?" "I want it light blue, and on my thigh" she answered, he walked over and moved her dress to the side so that he could stamp her thigh, "there we go, all done" he said as he moved towards Jellal "Blue and on my shoulder, opposite of Natsu, how is he anyway?" As Tek stamped he, he answered "He's lying deep in the bottom of the ocean just off Tenrou Island" "What Natsu died?" "Yep killed by Acnologia on the island then tossed into the sea by the bastard" Tek answered with a dark look, "there all done now, change of plans I hear footsteps outside clunky armor, most likely magic council, you're coming with me now" Tek commanded as he grabbed the three mages and cast a spell " **2 layer, Secret Circle, Teleportation** " and with that they were gone off to Fairy Tail.

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

The guild members gathered round the glowing light in the middle of the room until they saw it expand, they all moved back and prepared for the worst until the light changed form into the shape of four people, as the light went out the mages stared in shock "We're back" Tekuya shouted holding onto Jellal Fernandes, the wizard that created the tower of heaven, Ultear and Meredy Milkovich, two members of the dark guild Grimoire Heart. "Why are they here" Macao asked with spite in his face, "They are Fairy Tail's newest members and if you have a problem with that, talk to me and Mavis" Tekuya growled at Macao, "But Tek, they're criminals" Cana shouted, "No they are just misguided mages who have lost their way, I say give them a chance" a small voice from behind Tek said, they all turned around to see a small girl with blonde hair "Hello Master Mavis" Makarov replied to the small wizard "Hello mother, how is the afterlife" Tekuya said with a smile. "Hey Sweetie, it's fine how was the trip?" she answered the dark dragon slayer, "yeah bit bumpy, magic council is on their way to take these three, you don't mind If I reveal you to them, so you can shout at them?" he asked his long dead mother "No problems Sweetheart" she answered.


	37. Chapter 37: The Council is here

(The Fairy Tail Guildhall)

A knock came from the door, Kinana opened the door and announced the news "The Council are here" "Where are the fugitives" Lahar said as he entered the hall, "You're not getting them, they're under Fairy Tail protection and we can do that" "Whys that boy" "Because they have our emblem" The Secret circle mage said, the three newest members revealed their new guild emblems to the magic council for confirmation. "Now before you say anything else, I have someone who wants to speak to you Lahar" " **7 layer, secret circle, infinite reveal** " as the spell was cast the magic council saw a little girl appear from nowhere and give them a death glare, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mavis Vermillion, the first Master of Fairy Tail, and you would be wise not to threaten my grandchildren or my son" the first master sternly said "Um sorry master Mavis but criminals must be punished and three of your grandchildren are criminals" Lahar replied to the first master "You would dare say that in front of me, if you try to take them, Fairy Tail will bury you and the Magic Council, do you understand me clearly?" the Fairy God asked with a stern voice. "Yes Ma'am, loud and clear" Lahar said as he and the council troops turned and ran in fear, "Well I must admit you can be pretty scary when you want to be, mum, I'm very impressed" Tekuya commented "Well thank you Sweetie, I do my best" she replied with a smile.

"Did you mean what you said, about burying the magic council and the army" Makarov asked "yep, no one hurts my grandchildren, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, you are safe here, my son will look after you" Mavis said to the three newest members of the guild, "Thank you, Master Mavis, you have saved our lives today and we are very grateful" Jellal replied to the first master, she just smiled and went up to Lisanna, "Do you mind if I use some of your child's magic?" Mavis asked putting her hand over Lisanna's stomach, "Um sure…What I'm pregnant?" "Yep now just stand still, I need your baby to be born to use her magic" Mavis explained " **Fairy's birth** " Mavis cast a spell on Lisanna. Seconds later her stomach started to expand and she felt kicks "The babies kicking" Lisanna said as she put her hands on her ever growing belly, after about 10 more seconds her water broke and Tekuya had to carry her into the emergency room, after 5 minutes of pure screaming from inside the room the wizards could hear the cries of a newborn from inside the room, Makarov entered the room to see Tek holding a crying baby "Hello Makarov, allow me to introduce, little Yui Vermillion, our little Fairy" Lisanna told Makarov as she looked at the Dark Dragon slayer, "This is your child Tek?" "Yep, sorry master just couldn't contain myself" Anthony replied "and he's got another on the way from the oldest Take Over sibling" Mavis pointed out, Makarov just looked at the secret circle mage with shock and Tekuya just shrugged, "Ok so now, I will access Yui's magic" Mavis said as she took Yui from Tek and started glowing, " **A light protected by fairies, I beckon the, creatures of light, give this soul one last chance, to make things right, Fairy Rebirth** " a light surrounded Mavis, a few seconds later she was stood there in a physical body smiling.


	38. Chapter 38: Mavis is Back

(In the Guildhall of Fairy Tail)

Tekuya walked out of the emergency room carrying Lisanna who looked extremely tired, Makarov followed and behind him was Mavis holding a baby, "Fairy Tail I would like to introduce, our newest Fairy, Yui Vermillion, daughter of Lisanna and Tekuya" Makarov announced, "I would also like to make an announcement, I would like to become the master of this illustrious guild once again" Mavis announced to the group, "Is that ok with you master Macao?" "Of course, Master Mavis welcome back, but apparently no one can see you so what are you going to do?" he asked the first and fifth master. "Well I'm human again thanks to Yui's magic so everyone can see me and my first order of business as guild master is to reinstate Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail for his help on Tenrou Island" Mavis announced, "So Tek, have you picked the teams for the Grand Magic Games?" she asked "Yep, team A-Myself, Laxus, Takeshi, Gajeel, Wendy and sub-Oriana, Team B-Erza, Mira, Mystogan (Jellal), Grey, Lisanna and sub-Cana" He answered, "Good now Team's A & B, go and train for the next four months and then meet us in the city of Crocus" Mavis told the two teams as she walked over to Lisanna who was holding the newest member of Fairy Tail "Hello sweetie I'm your grandma, and you're going to be a fine wizard" Mavis told the sleeping infant.

(Three Months Later-Grand Magic Games)

"Welcome to the 6th annual Grand Magic Games, up in the stands are our announcer Chapati Lola, one of our guests Mister Yajima and final our special guest, back from the dead give it up for Master Mavis Vermillion, of Fairy Tail" Mato announced from in the Arena, "Thanks Mato, let's announce the teams for this year's Grand Magic Games, in Eighth-Quadro Cerberus, in Seventh-Blue Pegasus, in Sixth- a newcomer Raven Tail, in Fifth-Fairy Tail, in Fourth-Mermaid Heel, in third, Lamia Scale, oh well this is a confusion, there are two teams tied in second, oh well in second- a new comer guild Phoenix Wing and Sabretooth, and finally in first place is…Fairy Tail Team A?". "Well in the rule book each team is allowed two teams, so we took advantage of that" Mavis explained in a childish manner "Well ok let's announce who is on each team, in Quadro Cerberus we have Warcry, Rocker, Yaeger, Nobarly, Semmes and sub Bacchus. in Blue Pegasus we have Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Bunny and sub Jenny, in Raven Tail we have Alexi, Nullpuding, Obra, Flare and Kurohebi, in Fairy Tail Team B we have Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss, Mystogan, Grey Fullbuster and Lisanna Strauss, in Mermaid Heel we have Kagura, Millianna, Beth, Risley and Arania, in Lamia Scale we have Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Toby and Yuka, in second's first team we have Icis Undine, Conner Undine, Venom, Ur and N, in second's second team we have Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus and sub Minerva.

Finally, in Fairy Tail Team A we have Tekuya Vermillion, Takeshi Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyer and sub Oriana Vermillion" Chapati announced.


	39. Chapter 39: The Games Begin

(Grand Magic Games Stadium)

"Alright who do you think will come in first this year, Mr. Yajima?" Chapati asked the ex-council member, "Well as you would expect Sabretooth is the current number one, but with the old members of Fairy Tail back the might win this, while I was the council they were always a rowdy bunch, what do you think of their chances, Master Mavis" Yajima asked the first master, "Oh you were on the council, I threatened to bury them three months ago, and to answer your question, with the newest editions to our teams we will be tough to beat" The master explained to the two other people in the stands who were white in the face. "You threatened the magic council, why would you do that?" Yajima asked the Fairy God, "Well they were trying to take away three of my guild members and I wasn't having that, so I told them I would bury them" she smiled, "So to change the subject, who are Oriana and Tekuya to you? they both have your surname" Chapati asked "Well Oriana is my big sister and Tek is my son" The first master explained, "So who were the magic council trying to take?" Yajima asked "Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy Milkovich, they are Fairy Tail wizards now" Mavis answered "Well I'm so glad that they managed to find a safe home and are trying to right their wrongs" Yajima said over the speaker "I agree Mr. Yajima just like I said to my guild they were just misguided wizards who had fallen to evil" "I see so you invited them into your guild" "No my son did, he is very close friends with the young miss Meredy, if you know what I mean" She said "No need for that mother, not everyone needs to know about our apparent relationship" Tekuya shouted to the first master, "Yeah, yeah Tek we all know you two have a thing for each other after all she blushing right now" Mavis said as she pointed to the Fairy Tail stand where Meredy was standing near the front blushing madly, "Ok so the first game will be hidden, from Fairy Tail A we have a new member Takeshi, from Team B we have Mystogan the mystery member of Fairy Tail, from Sabretooth we have Rufus, from Mermaid Heel we have Beth, from Raven Tail we have Nullpuding, from Lamia Scale we have Lyon, from Quadro Cerberus we have Rocker, from Blue Pegasus we have Eve and finally from Phoenix Wing we have Icis Undine, let the games begin" Chapati announced. A magical version of the city of Crocus appeared around the contestants and then multiples of the contestants started appearing everywhere in the city, "so this is hide and go seek, well I'm going to be bored in this game" Takeshi mumbled as he became a shadow and started sliding around the area "Well this certainly is unexpected, although it will be interesting" Mystogan spoke as he vanished into thin air.


	40. Chapter 40: Hidden onto Combat

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(In Hidden)

"And Raven Tail goes down one point followed by Quadro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus" the announcer said over the mic, "But were are Rufus and Takeshi? everyone else is on the move where are they?" "I guess I had better get started" Rufus said as he stood up and to look at the sky and stare " **Divine Cosmic, Meteor Barrage** " the young God slayer shouted as the arena filled with a shower of Meteors, "And Phoenix wing scores 7 points" "7 I thought I would have hit all nine, where are the other two? Who are they?" "We are up here and we are Fairy Tail" Takeshi shouted as he cast a spell " **Divine Cosmic, Meteor Barrage** " she looked up in horror as her own spell came crashing down on every contestant bar Takeshi "And Fairy Tail A swoops in and gets 8 points right as the clock strikes, and hidden is over here are the results, Fairy Tail A in first with 8 points, Phoenix wing with 6 points, Fairy Tail B with 1 and everyone else with 0" everyone in the stadium was just looking in shock and horror at the completely obliterated arena, "Um do we have to cancel the games because the arena is gone?" Chapati asked "Nope just leave everything to Fairy Tail, Asuka we need help" Mavis shouted to the little girl in the Fairy Tail stand, "Ok master" she said as she looked at the arena, seconds later the arena started to rebuild itself piece by piece, after about a minute the arena looked brand new, "Thanks Asuka, good job" Mavis shouted to the little girl who just smiled and walked back to her mother. "Ok thanks Fairy Tail for repairing the damage, now for the first fight Takeshi of Team A Vs Flare of Raven Tail, begin" Chapati shouted as the two mages entered the arena, instantly Flare slammed her large red hair into the ground then with an evil smile pointed towards the Fairy Tail stand, Takeshi looked over at the stand and gasped, her hair was lurking right next to Asuka, "If you say anything or try to fight I'll snuff the Little Fairy's life from this world, now be a good little bitch and take your punishment" Flare said as she wrapped her hair around his arms, legs and torso and started flinging him round like a rag doll. "Now let's see what's next, oh I know I'm going to burn my guild's emblem over yours" Flare said whilst laughing Maniacally, see formed her hair into the guild emblem of Raven Tail and set it alight with her magic, she then started moving it towards his arm, at this time she then screamed in pain as she felt her hair beginning destroyed from Asuka's end, "Asuka's safe kick her arse" Tekuya shouted holding Asuka in his arms, "That's just what I needed to hear, **Fire Dragon Roar** " he shouted as a stream of magic shot out of his mouth and hit Flare leaving her unconscious in the arena wall "And Fairy Tail wins giving them 10 points" Chapati announced "and that's the first day of the Grand Magic Games see you tomorrow for more excitement.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	41. Chapter 41: Chariots

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(First night of GMG)

"Hey, your Lisanna from Fairy Tail, right?" a cloaked mage said as he caught up to her, "Yes and your N from Phoenix wing… wait what's, is that a little girl behind your leg?" she replied with confusion seeing the purple-haired girl hiding behind the clocked mage, "Yes this is my daughter Akiza, come on sweetie she's not going hurt you, don't be scared" he said to the small girl, she then walked out from behind him and shyly said "hello" "Oh my god she is so cute! Hello sweetie, how are you?" Lisanna said to the small girl "I'm fine" "So did you want to talk" Lisanna asked the cloaked mage "Yes actually I wanted to give you a gift, that would help you in the games" he said as he grabbed her hands, Lisanna felt magic flow through her body as she felt herself get more powerful, "Thank you N" she said as she hugged him "No problems although there might be some side effects of the magic transfer so be wary of them" he said as he started to walk away with the sleepy child in his arms, "What a sweet guy, he seems so familiar but I can't put my finger on it, oh well got to get back" she thought as she ran back to the inn.

(The second day of the GMG)

"Welcome back to the second day of the Grand Magic Games and up in the stands are the same people as yesterday, now for today's event we have Chariots" Chapati announced "For Team A we have Wendy, for Team B we have Lisanna, for Mermaid Heel we have Risley, for Blue Pegasus we have Ichiya, for Raven Tail we have Kurohebi, for Lamia Scale we have Yuka, for Sabretooth we have Sting, for Quadro Cerberus we have Bacchus and finally for Phoenix Wing we have Ur, let the event begin". As the event started six of the contestants started battling for first place on the moving objects, unfortunately for the other two they both got motion sickness, "Why are you feeling this you're not a dragon slayer are you?" Sting asked resisting the urge to puke up his guts "No I'm not but maybe this is a side effect of the power transfer from last night" she thought whilst she also resisted the urge to puke up her guts, "Well bad luck for Team B and Sabretooth looks like the motion sickness kicked in" Mavis explained curiously. "Well it seems that the other contestants are still fighting for first place with Bacchus in first followed by Wendy, then Kurohebi, then Ichiya, oh my Bacchus just knocked all the others out of the competition, he broke the chariots, but wait look Wendy just shot through the finish line in first using Bacchus's tactic to her advantage. So, here are the results first Wendy, Bacchus, Ur, Kurohebi, Ichiya, Risley, Yuka, Lisanna, Sting. So Fairy Tail A is leading with 30 points" Chapati announced "Now Grey from Fairy Tail B vs Bacchus from Quadro Cerberus, begin". The contestants went at it and for the first five minutes Grey looked like he had the upper hand, and then Bacchus downed the alcohol that he had brought with him and hit Grey for three continuous minutes until he dropped. "And it's over, Bacchus has won" and day 2 is done.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	42. Chapter 42: The Fifth Bond (TakKin)

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(Honeybone Inn)

Kinana was serving drinks to the guild like always when she noticed Takeshi sat in the corner of the pub; she walked over to him with a Fairy Special "Here Takeshi" "Why are you giving me a drink? I did not order anything," he asked, "True, but you look like you could use some cheering up, you look quite lonely, hey Mira can you run the bar for a bit please?" Kinana shouted to the she-devil "Sure have fun you two" she shouted back "I wonder what she's talking about" "she thinks we are going out" Takeshi enlightened her. "Damn it Mira, it's not like that," She shouted at the takeover mage "Yeah sure, have fun" she replied, "So do you want to eat something to eat to escape that devil and this rowdy bunch" she asked the mage sat next to her "Sure why not" He replied as they got up and left the pub. "So, tell me about yourself, how did you end up with this lot?" Takeshi asked, "Well Master Makarov found me after the fall of the Oracion Seis and took me in" She replied, "You?" "I have been a member of Fair Tail for over 100 years so I'm one of the rowdy bunch" he replied, they ended up in a park in the black of night. "So are we going to get this started" she said seductively "Of course" he said as he pressed her against a tree and captured her lips with his.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	43. Chapter 43: Pandemonium

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(GMG Arena)

"Today's event is the Pandemonium tower of monsters from Team A we have Takeshi, from Team B we have Erza, from Phoenix Wing we have Icis, from Blue Pegasus we have Hibiki, from Raven Tail we have Obra, from Mermaid Heel we have Millianna, from Quadro Cerberus we have Yeager, from Sabretooth we have Orga and from Lamia Scale we have Jura" Chapati Announced as the tower formed. "So we beat the monsters and we win right" Takeshi asked "Yep there are 100 monsters in all so all the participants choose how many monsters they want to fight and gain points in conjunction to the amount of monsters they kill" K" Takeshi said as he walked to the tower "I will fight 100 monsters, **Divine Cosmic, Meteor Barrage** " Takeshi cast the spell causing a shower a meteors crashed into the tower causing it to explode and crash to the ground, "all done" he said as he walked away, "ok let's bring out the MPR (Magic Power Radar) to check the other scores, eighth Obra with a score of 4, seventh Hibiki with a score of 124, sixth Yeager with a score of 95, fifth Millianna with a score of 365, fourth Orga with a score of 3825, third Erza with a score of 6784, second Jura with a score of 8544 and finally Icis with a score of…what the hell 9999 system error, she broke it, well we have the results 1st Team A with 38 points, Phoenix Wing with 27 points and Team B with 21 points" Mato announced.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	44. Chapter 44: Laxus vs Raven Tail

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(GMG Arena)

"Now back to the fight, Laxus vs Alexi, begin," Chapati, shouted the two mages through themselves at each other and started to brawl, people then saw Laxus start to lose " **7 Layer, Secret Circle, Reveal** " Anthony chanted as the illusion was cleared for Team A Laxus stood there with Raven Tail gathering in front of him. Then Alexi took of his mask and revealed himself as Master Ivan, Laxus's father, and head of the Raven Tail guild. "You're my son aren't you, where's your loyalty to your family" Ivan shouted as he charged an attack above Laxus (Flashback) "Flesh and blood or not, any member who would endanger the lives of his brethren, must be banished without exception, it's the way Fairy Tail has always worked" Makarov explained. "Don't you know blood ties don't matter cause everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be coincided family" Natsu shouted (Flashback Ends) Laxus stood there and took the blast, the smoke cleared, and he came out unscathed "I guess you can't bring yourself to strike your father, what a good boy you are my sweet, little Laxus" Ivan said. "Laxus" Makarov shouted as he raised his left hand into the sky and pointed up with his index finger whilst pointing his thumb to the side, Laxus just smiled as memories ran though his mind, "Do it now Obra, drain his magic, show him our hatred for Fairy Tail" Ivan shouted. As Obra raised his hand's Laxus turned into lightning and appeared right in front of him "Next time you pick on a little girl, you better hope I don't hear about it" Laxus said as he kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious, Flare and Nullpuding then attacked him. Flare then set her hair a blaze and flung it towards him then turned into lightning to avoid they're attacks then turned to Nullpuding. "Grey sends his regards," Laxus said as he smashed him into the ground, Flare then grabbed him with her hair and set it ablaze "Got you now blondie" she said, "really? I think not," Laxus shouted as he blasted he away with a **Lightning Dragon Roar** knocking her out, "Sad, face up" Kurohebi said as he appeared behind Laxus "Man you really are a creep, get lost loser" Laxus said as he blasted him with a wall of lightning. "No, my elite squad" "Hey dead meat, I don't know why you came here but you're only getting one thing for your troubles, PAIN!" "No Laxus, you can't hurt me I'm your flesh and blood" Ivan said with fear in his voice "Fairy Tail is my only family now" Laxus shouted "Then you can die like the rest of them you ingrate" Ivan said as he shot one off his attacks at Laxus. Laxus blasted through it all and charged at his father "Anyone who threatens Fairy Tail, gets no mercy from me" he roared as he smashed his fist into his father's face sending him flying into the arena wall breaking the illusion "Nicely done, Laxus" Tekuya shouted "Yeah Laxus, I knew you could do it" Lisanna shouted "It seems that all of Raven Tail participated in an illegal gang up and lost, they are disqualified and Fairy Tail gains 10 points, day three is over" Chapati announced.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	45. Chapter 45: Tekuya vs Sabretooth

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(Sabretooth Hotel)

"Sting I can forgive your mistake because you can still be useful but Yukino you lost to that lower guild scum, you made a bet with your life and lost so drop them" he said as she started to drop her cloths until she was in lingerie "Now remove that symbol and get out I don't want to see you here ever again" he said as she removed the Sabretooth emblem from her side and put her cloths on, she then ran off crying. Tekuya was walking through the dimly lit streets as he heard crying from a figure walking away from him, he walked up to her to recognize her as Yukino of Sabretooth, "Why are you crying" he asked the silver-haired girl "They made me erase my own guild mark because I lost once, I worked my arse off to get into that guild just to get kicked out again" she cried. "I'll make them pay for hurting one of their family members, your guild is your family so until the end of the games you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, now I have some business to attend to, you head to my hotel and tell them I sent you, give them this, they will let you in" Tekuya said as he ran towards the Sabretooth hotel. He ran through the hotel blasting and destroying anything or anyone that got in his way until he found who he was looking for, the big man himself sat upon a throne, "Fight me, master of Sabretooth, for what you have done today is unforgivable and you will pay" Tekuya growled at the man sat on the throne "You're not worth my time maggot, now get out" the master said "I shall throw him out master" one of the random members said as he ran at the Dragon Slayer, Tek just threw his arm in front of the mage and a stream of dark energy hit the wizard sending him flying right pass Sting and straight into the door, "I said fight me" "Alright let's see how tough you are maggot" the master said as he walked over, Tek threw his fist at the large man crashing into his raised arm, "You have spirit boy, but spirit isn't enough" the master said as he deflected the blast and sent him skidding backwards "Oh really". Tek ran towards the guild master at lightning speeds slamming his fist into the large man's chest then he proceeded to beat the living snot out of him, punch after punch until the guild master started being forced to move back " **Dark Dragon, Ending Claw** " the large black claw collided with a greenish energy magic eradiating from a strange girl's hand, "Minerva" the large man said "Sorry for the intrusion father, but killing a member of another guild especially one who is in the GMG would leave us in an awkward position" she explained to her father "I'll let you leave just don't break anything or anyone else on your way out" Minerva told the dragon slayer "Yeah whatever" he said as he walked out of the hotel.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	46. Chapter 46: 4 Dragons Collide

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(GMG Arena)

"Alright, let's get started with today's anticipated match, the twin dragons of Sabretooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney against two of Fairy Tail's top dragon slayers, Takeshi Dragneel and Anthony Vermillion, begin" Chapati shouted impatiently, "This fight does not interest me, I want to fight Gajeel" Rouge said as he walked towards the center of the arena "Well at least your idol is still alive mine died to Acnologia remember?" Sting said to his friend as they reached the center, they both looked towards their opponents to see them right in their faces. The Secret Circle mage punched Sting in the face whilst Zeref's twin punched Rouge in the face, the twin slayers flew into the stadium wall with confused looks "Well are you interested now, Rouge?" Tek shouted to the Shadow Dragon Slayer as he ran full speed at Sting, he slammed Sting with his " **Dark Dragon Shadow Fist** " he hit him with " **Dark Dragon Ending Claw** ", at this point Rouge was trying to beat Takeshi, so much so that he had to call on his dragon force mode, Sting got up and did the same. "So you're getting serious, I guess it's about time we did the same" Tek said as he put his hands in front of him in a circular motion, Takeshi then ran at the two dragon forced mages and started fighting both of them hand-to-hand, after about three minutes Rouge was out cold and Sting was getting tired "Ok Takeshi, I'm ready to go" "I invoked **Fairy Law** " Tek said as his eyes turned golden and he released the magic energy he was gathering upon the final twin slayer, as the smoke cleared everyone could see the twin dragon slayers of Sabretooth lying unconscious in the arena and Tekuya and Takeshi walking out, "Incredible, the twin slayers have been defeated, what are your thoughts Mr. Yajima?" Chapati asked the elderly mage "I'm just wondering how he knows that spell, only the guild master should know it" Yajima answered "Well it should be obvious really" Mavis said, "What do you mean master Mavis" Chapati asked "Well he's my son, so he knows my spells and magic" She smiled. "So Fairy Tail beat Sabretooth, I guess I had better up my game, let's find out who's stronger, Fairy Tail or Phoenix Wing?" Mato muttered to himself, "So how did we do?" Tek asked as he entered the bar "You where amazing" Meredy shouted happily as she tackled Tekuya to the floor, "She lovvvvves him" happy blurted out, "Shut up cat, god you are getting old, come up with something original please" Tek shouted as he got up from under Meredy, "Now we have to rest until tomorrow we have work to do" Tek announced as he walked over to the door "Goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow". He walked out with Meredy following him, "So did we actually do as good as you said?" Anthony asked the **Sensory Link** mage "Of course, you did brilliantly as always" she answered without a moment's hesitation "You're too kind Meredy, I had to use Fairy Law for god sakes and that's a last resort move" Tek grumbled as he ran the fight over and over in his head, "Don't think about that, you won and Fairy Tail is still at the top of the board" she said with a smile "I guess your right goodnight Meredy" "Goodnight" she answered as he walked into the hotel room "My love".

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	47. Chapter 47: Two New Dragons

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(GMG Arena)

The contestants walked over to the center of the arena and stared at each other "So you are Lisanna, huh?" the medium-sized guy said, the guy was about Tek's height and had black and blonde hair, he was quite well built and very determined to help his team win, "Yeah I am, what's it to you?" Lisanna shot back as she got into a fighting stance "Well I heard some rumors that you were dead, then some that you had come back from the dead, then some that say you were on Tenrou Island when it was attacked" the by answered "Well technically I wasn't dead I was in Edolas and yes I was on Tenrou, now are we going to talk or fight?" she asked impatiently, the two mages threw themselves at each other throwing punches and kicks to test each other's abilities, "Well time to bring out the big guns" he said as he started to charge a spell " **Venom Dragon Roar** " a beam of green shot out of his mouth and Lisanna only just managed to avoid it, "Ok if that's how you want to play it " **Platinum Fire Dragon Roar** " A beam of Platinum coated flames shot from Lisanna and hit Venom directly "Well you are powerful, I didn't realize that you were a dragon slayer" "I didn't know until I started trusting my instincts, so count yourself lucky, you are the first person to ever feel my dragon fire" she explained to her opponent "Oh wow, we have two new dragon slayers Lisanna of Fairy Tail and Venom of Phoenix Wing, Platinum fire vs Venom, this is going to be a hell of a battle" Chapati announced.

The two slayers ran at each other " **Venom Dragon Acidic Fist** " " **Platinum Fire Dragon Metallic Fist** " the two attacks collided causing a small explosion as the smoke cleared everyone could see that both dragon slayers had taken quite a bit of damage from the attacks "Alright then time to end this" Lisanna shouted "Good luck with that you don't have the magic to end this fight" Venom shouted " **Dragon Slayers Secret Arts, Platinum Bloom, Metallic Flames Crossed Wings"** Lisanna shouted as two large Platinum coated flaming wings formed where her arms where " **Venom Dragon Wall** " Venom shouted hoping his defense spell would hold against that attack, "too little, too late" Lisanna roared as she slammed her new appendages into the wall he had created cutting it in half and rendering him unconscious, "Yes Lisanna, you won, you did great" a voice shouted from over at Team A's stand, everyone turned to see Laxus shouting congratulations to the new Dragon Slayer, he looked at them all staring at him "What?" "Has the titan amongst men found himself a goddess to worship" Tek teased "Yeah whatever Tek, I was just showing my support" he replied, Lisanna walked over and as she walked past she gave Laxus a kiss on the cheek and he went completely red, "well we know what Laxus is doing later and we can all describe it in two words, Lisanna Strauss" "This coming from you, you already had a kid with her" Laxus shot back "True, but that was seven years ago, have fun" Tekuya teased as he pushed Laxus towards the direction Lisanna headed in.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	48. Chapter 48: Original's Revival (LaxLis)

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(Honeybone Inn)

"First master, can I talk to you in private please?" Tekuya asked the teen "Of course sweetie and I wish you would stop calling me first master, mum is fine you know" she replied as they walked into the back room where Yui was in Lisanna's arms, "Lisanna do you mind is I borrow Yui for five?" "Go ahead she's your daughter too" Lisanna said with a smile as she walked out, "So, what did you want to talk to me about, honey?" Mavis asked, "Well could you make illusions of Yuri, Warren, Precht and Zera?" "Sure" she then created illusions of the original members of Fairy Tail, "Ok, Yui I need to borrow your power, bring these legends to life" the baby started glowing tremendously and the illusions gained psychical form "We're back, but how?" Yuri asked, "I can explain old friend" Mavis replied to the originals.

"Mavis, it's good to see you but I remember you died, how are you alive?" "Well the same reason you are alive again, my son Tekuya's Daughter has a unique magic known as **Arc of Life** which allows her to grant life to whoever she or her parents wish so she brought all of us back, does that sum it up?" she asked her long deceased friends "When did you have a kid? and how is his kid still a baby? Also, who is the father of your boy?" Yuri asked with confusion "I had a boy about two years after creating Fairy Tail, the father is the man who taught us magic, Zeref and he was trapped in a place called Edolas in a secret Lacrima until about 20 years ago, his child was only born four weeks ago, does that answer all of your questions?" Mavis asked the lightning mage "Yep".

The girl walked over to Mavis looking no older than her "Mavis, is it really you?" the girl asked with tears in her eyes "Yes Zera, we can now work together again" Mavis said crying "Aunt Zera" she turned to look at the young man stood in front of her he was holding back tears "Aunt, your Mavis's child?" she asked the dragon slayer, she got her answer when he ran over to her and hugged her, crying on her shoulder "There, there it's alright I'm here to stay, it's okay" he soon calmed down and pulled away "Aunt Zera can you take a walk with me?" "Of course, anything for my nephew", the two mages walked out of the inn "Aunt Zera, I am making a guild to be the twin to Fairy Tail but I don't want to be the master, I was wondering if you would like that position" "Um sure, I'd love to, then I would be Mavis's equal" "Great I already have a name and I am working on acquiring the members, I'll report back to you soon Master Zera, also don't tell Mum, I want to surprise her" "Okay I won't say a word" she replied.

(At the Inn)

"Hey Laxus, did I do as well as people are saying?" "Yes Lisanna, you did brilliantly, you preformed those Dragon slaying moves so beautifully, it was like you had been doing it your whole life" Laxus replied "You think I preformed beautifully, Laxus did you call me beautiful or my attacks beautiful?" Lisanna asked the Titan with a blush, "Um…both" Laxus said as he looked down trying to hide his blush, he then turned to look at Lisanna whose face was the same colour as Erza's hair with a surprised look on her face, she walked over to him and sat down, "You think I'm beautiful, I always thought you had a thing for Mira" "No, that's Freed, I love…You" he replied as he pulled her into a kiss, she gasped into his mouth with surprise then started to kiss back, a few moments later the pulled back "So shall we continue in your room, I know a couple of sound rune spells so we aren't heard by the rest of the hotel" "Sounds good to me" he replied.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	49. Chapter 49: The Seventh Bond (TakIc)

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(GMG Arena)

The two contestants walked onto the battlefield, one with a glare as sharp as dagger pointed towards her opponent, on the other end a boy with a bored expression walking towards the center, "Look at those glares, if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now" Chapati said "Yes but she has reason to hate him, he did defeat her with her own magic, what do you think Oriana?" Mr. Yajima asked the blonde of Fairy Tail, "Well mister Yajima, to be honest, I'm quite glad that he used her magic, it was to annoy her so this should be interesting" Oriana commented as she looked at the contestants. "So, you're still angry at me for using your magic?" "Well no duh, would you like it if someone used your magic against you? anyway I'm finishing this" she shouted as she charged an attack " **Divine slayer secret arts, cosmic rage, unyielding meteor** " a giant meteor comes crashing from the heavens and hits Takeshi head on, "Is this then end for Fairy Tail's own Takeshi" "Ok, you bore me, I'll finish this quick **Grand Chariot** , **Grand Chariot** and finally **Grand Chariot** ". He shot three of the same spell at the girl causing her to fall to the ground incapacitated, "This match is over, he winner is Takeshi Dragneel" Chapati announced

(A few hour later-Honeybone Inn)

A knock came from the door to the pub, one of the members of team A opened the door, "What you doing here, little lady, you should be with your guild, what you doing here?" "I came here looking for Takeshi, is he here?" "Yep, TAKESHI, a women's here for you to bone", the boy looked over at the door and paled "You know she wants to kill me, why did you let her in?" "Oh shut it ya little bitch, now deal with your problems like a man" with that Tekuya walked away leaving Icis stood by the table with her arms folded whilst tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for Takeshi to walk over. Takeshi quickly ran over to the annoyed girl and put on an innocent façade, "Hey Icis, how are you?" He asked sweetly trying to avoid losing his family jewels, "Oh, now you act all innocent, I'm so temped to get a nut cracker right now" she replied with an evil grin, and with that Takeshi's eyes widened to three times their natural size and bludged out of his head, before he went pale and started shivering begging for her forgiveness "Please, oh beautiful Cosmic Goddess, please spare my nuts, I'm so sorry" he said whilst bowing to his new goddess, within seconds Icis's cheeks started to rival Erza's hair for the most vibrant shade of the colour red "Get up off the floor and stop embarrassing me" She whined. Takeshi released a sigh of relief due to the fact that she was now too embarrassed to attack his jewels, "So Icis, you want to go get something to eat?" he asked politely "Ohh, so you're already going on a date, this just keeps getting better, make sure to have her back by midnight Takeshi" Tek taunted "Shut the fuck up Tekuya, before I castrate you" he said as he walked out holding hands with a now bright red cosmic god slayer, "So when do you think they will be back?" "Around 3 am or so" Mira commented. The two slayers walked towards the restaurant know as Fairy's Dinner, "So what are your hobbies?" Takeshi asked her trying to start up some kind of conversation "Well I generally train with N and Conner, other than that I like swimming, what about you?" "Well I train with Tekuya other than that I like to play pranks on the other guild members and I like to swim as well" they walked inside the building and were guided to a table made for couples. They sat there in silence for a few minutes deciding on what they wanted to eat, a minute later the waiter came over and asked for the orders, "I'll take the Steak, medium rare bloody and chips please" Takeshi ordered "and I'll take the Gammon and Eggs with chips and peas please" Icis asked politely in a quiet voice. The two sat there in an awkward but needed silence 'Why am I drawn to him, is it because of his ability to use my magic' 'why am I drawn to her, is it her magic or is she my…No, can't be, she's to egotistical, although she is cute'. The meals finally arrived and the two enjoyed their meals whilst making small talk about their respective guilds, the two walked towards the hotel where she was staying, "Thank you for tonight, I had fun" "No problem Icis, well goodnight, my goddess" he said flirtatiously as he turned and started walking away. "Takeshi, wait", he turned to feel her lips collide with his, "Stay with me tonight, please, I need you". He nodded as they walked into the hotel.

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	50. Chapter 50: Tekuya vs 'N'

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

 **Chapter 50: The Third Battle-Tekuya Vs 'N'**

(GMG Arena-The Next Day)

"Today we have the third battle between Fairy Tail and Phoenix Wing, Tekuya Vermillion vs 'N', Begin" the two contestants got into battle positions, Tek then dropped his arms and folded them over his chest, "Stop hiding behind that hood and fake name, **Natsu** ". The entire audience gasped at that statement, "Natsu Dragneel died 7 years ago on Tenrou Island, are you saying that he survived that encounter with Acnologia" "Well are you going to keep them guessing old friend, prove me wrong take off that hood, show us your face". "I should have realized that you would figure me out, I did attack you when you entered the guild after all" 'N' said whilst laughing before he took of his hood to relieve himself as the one and only Natsu Dragneel, he then ignited his fists and charged "I'm all Fired up now!". Tek raised his arms to block the incoming attack, " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " he slammed his fists into the Dark Dragon Slayers arms to see him stood exactly how he was when he blocked. "You'll have to do better than that, old friend, **Dark Dragon Roar** " a magic circle appeared in front of Tekuya's face as a stream of dark magic was fired at Natsu, knocking him back slightly "Guess I have to get serious, **Lightning fire dragon mode**. **Lightning fire dragon's Firing Hammer** " a giant flaming hammer with lightning cracking around it formed in Natsu's hands and he slammed it down on top of Tekuya, after the smoke cleared everyone's eyes widened 2 sizes and their jaws dropped, Tek was stood there with small burns and a ripped top. "Well at least Meredy gets a good view of you, eh Tek" Natsu commented, at this point Meredy's face had gone 5 different shades of red as people were staring at her "Well Natsu looks like I have to up my game **Dark Sky Dragon Mode** , **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, Shattering Darkness, Sky Shadow Laser** ". A mixture of Sky and Dark dragon magic shot like a laser straight at Natsu "Oh shit, **Frozen Flame Dragon Mode** , **Frozen Fire Dragon Ice Wall** " a large wall of ice formed in front of Natsu which took most of the attack. The rest of Fairy Tail looked at Wendy for an explanation "He gave me a dragon sibling mark, it's like a dragon mating mark but only between siblings it gives us access to each other's elements and strengths, it also doubles our life forces and magic containers, look here's the mark". She moved her hair on the right side of her neck to reveal a Lunar Eclipse with a spiral of wind circling it, "Oh okay, as long as he didn't touch you inappropriately" Erza replied after seeing the mark "Of course he wouldn't he's my brother by blood" Wendy announced "WHAT!" "Wait does that mean you are Mavis's daughter" "yep, ok bro lets show them" "right, **Changes forged by Fairies, under you wisdom, we revert to reveal the truth, Fairy Reform** " as the spell was cast a bright glow took over both Tekuya and Wendy. As the light died down everyone stared at the changes on the two mages, Wendy now has black hair to replace her blue hair and faintly golden eyes; Tekuya now has glowing red eyes with blue tips and streaks in his hair and his tattoo over his eye has disappeared. "Ok **, Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, Frozen Flame Lotus, Exploding Frozen Blade** " the frozen flames shot Tekuya straight into a wall. Tek forced himself to get up "You will pay" Natsu looked at him and he paled Tekuya now had one completely black eye and one completely golden eye. " **In my right hand, the power of my father, evil of this world and in my left, the power of my mother, brightest of the Fairies, bring the two together to bring ultimate harmony, Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Fairy of the End, Death Fairy Dragon's Ultimate Harmonious Maelstrom** ". A spiraling maelstrom of black and gold magic flew at Natsu with blinding speeds crashing him through the wall of the arena, Tek walked over and picked him up and put him over his shoulder "He's alive" "This match is over Tekuya of Fairy Tail is the Winner".

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


	51. Chapter 51: Attack of the Demons

_**Fairy Tail: A New Beginning**_

(Sabretooth Stands)

"Sting, Rogue, I want to talk to you in private" "Ok" the three slayers walked over to the outer ring of the arena "What's this about Tekuya?" Sting asked, "I want you to join the new guild that I am building it will be the twin guild of Fairy Tail and this gives you a chance to train alongside the rest of the dragon slayers, this also gives you a chance to fight Natsu because our new guild will be training to join the GMG's next year". "Yeah sure we'll join, this is the perfect opportunity to get away from that corrupted guild" Rogue states "Great after the GMG's finish meet me in the forest south of Hargeon, my training camp is there, we will be training whenever we can, welcome to Rosen Blue gentlemen".

(The next day-GMG Arena)

"Now for the final battle Natsu Dragneel of Phoenix Wing vs Takeshi Dragneel of Fairy Tail, begin" the two contestants didn't waste any time throwing themselves at each other, as their fists collided a shockwave was sent through the arena. " **Lightning Fire Dragon Mode** , **Lightning Fire Dragon Roar** " the stream of Lightning and Fire shot towards Takeshi at Blinding speeds " **Death Block** " the entire attack was blocked by a wall of black magic, " **Divine Dragon Roar** " a beam of pure energy shot towards Natsu who turned into lightning to avoid the attack. " **Frozen Fire Dragon Mode** , **Frozen Fire Dragon Roar** " " **Divine Dragon Roar** " the two beams collided in the center of the arena and seemed to match perfectly, "Guess I should end this, **Dragon Slayers Secret Arts, Frozen Lotus, Frozen Phoenix Obliteration** " a giant phoenix made of cold flames emerged from Natsu's body and started flying towards Takeshi "Right, **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, Divine Radiance, Unending Fury** " the two attacks collided causing a shockwave which shattered the barrier around the arena and knocking Natsu unconscious "Sorry lil' Bro, you can't beat me" Takeshi started to walk away when 11 people jumped down from the rafters and circled him, "Now" all ten people shot extremely powerful magic's at the tired Dragon Slayer. All of the attacks made contact with Takeshi causing him to cough up blood, his skin burning, his eyes closing and his body falling, "TAKESHI NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tekuya roared as he jumped into the arena, at that moment a large amount of light flashed from the arena and his body was gone but the 11 attackers looked just as confused, the eleven people turned on Tek as he charged an attack unfortunately for him they had already sent their magic's flying at him. Just before they made impact a flash of light was seen from the stands and a 7-year-old girl appeared in front of Tekuya and deflected all of the attacks with one hand, "What the fuck, how could a little girl stop all of our attacks" one of them shouted "How dare you" the little girl shouted at them, each member looked dumbfounded, "How dare we?" "How dare you kill my great uncle and try to kill my father, you have three seconds to…Grandpa" the little girl looked towards the entrance to the arena and saw a man in a black robe walking on the field, "Child step back I will deal with them" "No grandpa, I'm helping they killed great uncle Takeshi and tried to kill Daddy, they will pay" "Ok Child, what is your name?" "Yui, and you're my Grandad, Zeref" "Ok Yui, I'll take 7 you take 4, sound fair?" "Yes Gramps" she ran at a girl like demon and used her take-over " **Take-Over: Fairy-Dragon Soul** ", within seconds she had transformed into a 15-year-old girl with fairy wings and a tail, on her head sat a beautiful crown and her normally long black hair was now emerald green but the most noticeable thing about this take over was the glowing red eyes that she inherited from her father and grandfather. Yui shot from her spot and her fist collided with the demon's face sending her flying into the arena wall, Yui gasps at what she felt 'she doesn't want to fight me, she has no hostile intent towards us', she teleported to the demon and grabbed her "Who do you want to hurt?" "What?" "I said who do you want to hurt because you have no hostile towards Fairy Tail so who?" "Tartarus" "Why?" "They turned me into this" "You weren't born a demon like them?" "No, I was human but Mard Geer changed me into this" "I can reverse it and allow you to keep your magic and abilities" "How? And why?" "because I'm a fairy and because you seem so sad and nice" "Thank you" "No problem no sit still, **oh light guided by fairies, reverse the works of evil and give this soul her power, Fairy Repair** ". A bright light enveloped the demon "so we lost the weak one, oh well she wasn't much use anyway" "Oh really Mard Geer, I'm the weak one, am I" he turned to see a woman in her early twenties walking towards one of the demons with hate burning in her eyes, she instantly turned on ezel who had turned to his original form "Amber you could beat me when you were a demon, how will you beat me now" ezel remarked " **Holy Devil Slayer Ending shot** " "Motherfu…Ahhhh" ezel screamed as the attack caved a hole on his left shoulder causing his left arms to go limp. "What, how did you learn **Devil Slayer** magic" "It was my magic, that's why Mard Geer turned me so I couldn't use it against him" "MARD GEER!" said demon turned to see a half human, half dragon burning glares into his forged soul "You will die for what you have done, Zeref stay out of this one, he's mine" she growled as she started to stride towards the paling demon "Yep" was Zeref's reply, he knew better than to get in the way of an enraged dragon slayer, especially one related to him and Mavis, she ran at Mard Geer and punched him sending him flying out of the arena "I'll be back" she said as she flew after him. Amber decided that enough was enough she had 3 demons to slay so she would make it quick, she teleported behind the first demon and kicked him into ezel then teleported to the other demon and kicked her into the other two, "Kay all set, **Devil slayer secret arts, holy ending, punishing exorcism** " within a flash a light the three demons screamed in pain and vanished into the underworld, "I got my lot how about you" she looked at Zeref who just smirked and clicked his fingers causing all of the demons he was against to die instantly "Woah". That last comment from Amber about Mard Geer snapped something in Yui because she was smashing Mard Geer into a pulp every time he tried to escape she would smash him into a wall or rock or tree or the ground. "I'm going to kill you now, so you can't hurt anyone ever again, **Dragon Slayers Secret Arts, Fairies Light, Fairies Ultimate Justice** " within an instant a swarm of Fairies poured out of Wendy's wings and started to surround the demon in a ball shape. The swarm then started moving inwards creating a sphere of Light magic "No, no, NOOOO!" he screamed as the light enveloped his being and destroyed him.

(In the forest)

Zeref was walking towards the large power source that he had sensed, he came across a women with long black hair and a sort of trench coat on, she opened her eyes slightly to reveal her violet irises and they widened in surprise "Who are you?" she asked fearfully and cautiously. "I'm hurt Erin, don't you remember your own brother?" Zeref asked putting on a hurt expression "Oh I'm sorry brother it won't happen again I promise" "Good now come I will have your body guard pick you up, you created him after all" he turned to look at the sky, his irises turned glowing red and he shouted "Acnologia". Within minutes the dragon of the apocalypse landed in front of them bowing to Erin "Logia, is that you?" "Yes Mistress, I have been searching for you" "What do you mean I created him?" "you used **Arc of Embodiment** as a child but put in too much magic and created Acnologia" "Ok" "now let of go to my home on Tenrou"

 _ **(To be continued in Fairy Tail: The Twin Guilds)**_

 **By Tekuya Vermilion**


End file.
